A Journey of the Heart: A Pokemon Adventure
by HavokJ
Summary: JB is not sure what he wants to be, but he knows it will involve Pokemon. He has put off his travels to stay home and help out his family, but that all changes. Join JB on his journey around the regions in search of friends, fun, love, and mystery. This story will mainly be pulling from the Pokemon video games and manga. Story is rated T for violence. There will be death involved.
1. Chapter 1: A Boy and His Ruckus

**Hey out there to anyone trying to read this story! This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction. ****This chapter is rather short, but I promise to make the next ones longer. In this chapter I introduce the 3 main human characters. I will be introducing other characters, but the story will revolve around the 3 mentioned below. ****This first chapter is a little on the PG rating side, but the story for the most part will not be. The story deal with death and other real life subjects.  
**

******I will mainly be pulling from the Pokemon video games and manga. There will be very little having to do with the anime.**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**A Journey of the Heart: A Pokemon Adventure**

**Chapter One: A Boy and His Ruckus**

Welcome to a world of Pokemon! A world of adventures full of fun, friendship, laughs, and love. This world consists five regions full of Pokemon; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Many Pokemon are found in each region. Some Pokemon can only be found in specific regions while others can be found every where. But today we travel to Kanto to check in on our main man JB.

JB lives just on the outskirts of Viridian City. He has dreamed of a life with Pokemon, but has never had the chance to fulfill that dream. Today we find JB sitting by the window in his room staring out into the rain. Let's listen in on his thoughts.

_"Why does my birthday have to fall on the dread day that the kids get to take their first Pokemon and start their adventures as a Pokemon trainer? It's been a little over a year since Mom and Dad told me I couldn't start my journey. They needed me here and they didn't have the funds to help me on my travels. But I dealt with it. One day I'll get to go, but this day just reminds me how sad that moment in my life was."_

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that once kids turn 16 years old they can decide to receive a Pokemon from the head professor of the region and travel around meeting new people and collecting badges to compete in a tournament. Why 16 you ask? Well the kids have finished their basic schooling and are transitioning to university. Doing it at a younger age would just be crazy! Can you see a 10 year old traveling around on his or her own? How ridiculous. Parents should have their heads examined.

"Jackson Bernard Hart! You get down here this instant and set the table for dinner! Your father will be home any minute!"

"Yes, Mom! Be there in a second!" JB fixes his spiky blond hair in the mirror and makes his way downstairs. His mother in her late 30s with shoulder length blond hair that has been tucked behind her ears and green eyes. She is wearing a floral printed sun dress that falls just below her knees, a light blue buttoned up sweater that is unbuttoned and white slip on shoes. She has been cooking and baking all day for her son's special meal. She understands what today means to him. He is 17 today and she wants to remind him just how much he means to her and his father.

"Thanks for setting the table sweetie."

"Not a problem Mom. So what's for dinner?"

"I am making your favorite... Lasagna! Nothing is too good for my blue-eyed boy. Now go ahead and sit down, I think I just heard your father walk through the door."

"Hey all! I'm home!" JB's father walks through the door and places his brief case on the floor and a large box with holes next to it. He is a tall man in his 30s with short cut blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a brown sports coat with tan patches on the elbows over top of it, a blue bow tie with red dots, brown slacks and brown dress shoes. "How is everyone today? Happy birthday JB."

"Thanks Dad. Mom has been in the kitchen all day making dinner and I have been hanging around the house doing yard work and cleaning up the garage. Not too bad of a day. How was work?"

"Same old work. Teaching summer school isn't what it's cut out to be. The kids don't really want to be there, so I try to make it bearable. After dinner I have a surprise for you so eat up."

Dinner goes by smoothly. Lots of small talk. JB's parents are teachers so they want him to focus on his education, but they understand his feelings for adventure and hope that one day he can have them. They aren't a family rich with money, but rich with love and compassion.

"The box by the front door is for you. It's your birthday gift from your mom and me. We want you to know how much we thank you for sticking around after Grandpa died instead of adventuring off. It's not super big, but it's what we could afford."

"Not a problem. I love you both and would do anything to help out."

"Now take the box upstairs to your room and open it up. Don't make too much of a mess young man," say JB's mom. With those words, JB runs up the stairs to his room with the box. He closes the door and sets the box down on his bed, staring at it.

_"What could be inside?"_ JB is nervous and excited all at once as he reaches for the top. He removes the top and BAM! A flash of blue knocks him to the ground. "What was that!?" JB picks himself up and takes a look around. He looks behind his desk. Nothing. On top of his bookshelf. Nothing. After searching he sits on his bed and suddenly he hears a quiet squeak. "Under the bed! I didn't look under the bed!" JB bends down next to his bed and lifts the bed skirt. He sees a blue furry ball in the back corner near the wall. He shines a flashlight for a closer look and BAM! The blue fur ball flies past him and starts to fly around the room knocking things over. It finally lands on top of JB's dresser where he can get a better look at it. "A zubat! Oh wow! Mom and Dad got me my first Pokemon." JB is ecstatic.

JB slowly approaches the zubat. The zubat stands a little over 1 foot tall, small for a zubat. It has light blue fur all over it's small body. It even has a tuff of hair on the top of it's head. There are two long appendages protruding from the bottom of the zubat to help with balance. Purple fur covered the inside of it's long wings and ears. This zubat has large teeth so JB new it had to be a boy.

"Its ok little fellow, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to be friends. I'm sorry I scared you with the flashlight."

As JB approaches the zubat with his hand extended a feeling of calm comes over him. There is almost a slight wave of energy bouncing off JB through his body. The zubat sniffs at JB's hand and then flies into the air and lands on his arm.

"You are amazing zubat. You caused quite a ruckus in my room." JB pets the zubat on the head. The zubat is calm now. "You know what? I think that's what I will call you. Ruckus. That's what you made in my room so that's your name. You like your name?" Ruckus flies a loop in the air and lands back on JB. "You are a pretty good flier Ruckus." Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Everything alright in there?" JB's Mom slowly opens the door where she and her husband are standing. "Do you like your present, honey? We heard the commotion and wanted to make sure things were…" There is a slight pause from JB's mother. "Well I would say you seem to be having quite a bit of fun from the looks of your room."

"Mom! Dad! Ruckus is the best! Look he even has spiked up hair on his head like me! We got off to a rocky start, but he seems to like me now. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ruckus, eh? That's a good name for this little guy. I didn't want to ruin the surprise before, but now that I see you two getting along you better take this." JB's dad tosses a Poke ball in the air. Ruckus swoops in and grabs it with his mouth. "Holy cow! He can do tricks already."

"Ruckus is pretty spectacular. He and I are going to be the best of friends. Drop the ball, Ruckus." JB holds out his hand and Ruckus drops the ball into it. "Well Ruckus, this is going to be your Poke ball for when we are on the move. You ready to test it out?" Ruckus flies a loop in the air. JB opens the Poke ball and a red flash of light engulfs Ruckus and transfers him into the ball. "I've got my first Pokemon! Come on back out Ruckus." JB taps the button in the middle of the red and white ball and opens it up. A red flash of light streams out and Ruckus appears. "Well Ruckus, welcome to the family."

* * *

**Epilogue…**

We now visit a hospital in Goldenrod City in the Johto region. Inside a private room painted in a light blue, a young man at the age of 18 with brown hair lies in a hospital bed, his eyes are shut. The young man is hooked up to many monitors. A girl also with brown hair, about 2 years younger than the young man sits next to him holding his hand. She looks at him with tears in her green eyes.

"Come on big brother, you got to wake up. I miss you. I miss your stories. The family needs you to wake up Grant. I think Dad might be drinking again. He hasn't had a drink since Mom died. Over 2 years in a coma is enough. I get the joke. Please just wake up."

A nurse pokes her head in, "Miss Giddy, I hate to say this, but visiting hours are almost over."

"Thanks Lenore, I'll just get my stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." The nurse nods her head and leaves. The young girl gathers her things and makes her way to the door. As she stands in the door way she turns her head around and looks at her brother and blows him a kiss. "See you tomorrow, bro."

"Hey Hazel, where you going? I just got here," says a low, soft voice.

The young girl, Hazel, turns around and looks at her brother. "Grant?"

"Hey sis. A funny thing happened to me on the way to the Johto League." Grant looks at his sister with his big brown eyes. She is petrified that this is just a dream.

"Stop standing around. I could really use a burger and fries."

Hazel pinches herself and snaps out of her petrifaction. "You jerk. I have missed you so much." She races to his bedside and hugs him.

"Not so tight. I'm fragile."

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Delivery Service

**Chapter Two: Delivery Service**

Today JB has decided to ride along with his father into Viridian City for some recreational fun. While his father is at work, JB will play. "All ready for some safe fun in the city today son? You grab the lunch your mother made you?"

"Yes, sir. Got my lunch. Got my backpack. Got Ruckus and my skateboard, too. It should be a great day."

"Good to hear. Well I'm going to drop you off here, but I will be at the school if you need anything. Feel free to stop by at any time. Enjoy your time in the park!"

"Will do Dad. Thanks for the lift." JB opens the door and steps out onto the sidewalk. He walks into the park and finds a spot to sit.

"Ok Ruckus, come on out." JB pulls the Poke ball out of his backpack and points it in the air. In a flash of red light Ruckus appears. "Alright Ruckus! Are you ready for some extreme skateboarding fun?" The small blue bat seems puzzled. "Let's see what I got here in my backpack for you." JB reaches into his backpack and pulls out his helmet, knee pads, and some weird looking contraption. "Ok buddy, this here is a harness I made for you. I figured that together we could go super fast on my skateboard. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

The little blue fur ball lands on JB's arm and sniffs at the harness. After a few sniffs, Ruckus sticks his head inside the harness and tries to put it on. "That's not how it goes, bud. Here let me put this part around your wings and then attach these straps together and tighten it snug here… There you go, fits like a glove." Ruckus flew up into the air. The harness fit great and didn't impede him at all. "Now this part here," JB points at a loop on the bottom of the back of the harness, "This is where I attach the rope I hold onto. You ready to try this?" Ruckus hovers above JB as he attaches the rope. At one end of the rope is a latching hook and the other end is a handle. JB puts the rest of his safety gear on and grabs a hold of the handle. He steps on to his skateboard, "All set Ruckus. Let's fly!"

With that they are off! The two of them are having way too much fun. They skate by all sorts of things and people though out the park. They don't fall once. "Man oh man Ruck, you sure are a fast flyer. I feel like I am holding on for dear life sometimes." Ruckus lets out a squeak. "Let's stop for a while and eat the lunch Mom made."

JB pulls out the lunch from his backpack. Inside are a sandwich, bag of chips, and some cookies. He also pulls out a bottle of water. He throws a bit of the sandwich into the air and Ruckus swoops in, grabs it in his mouth and then lands back on JB's shoulder. "Here I have some Pokemon food for you too." He places a bowl of food on the ground and the little zubat scoots up next to it and chows down.

While eating a young boy about the age of 13 approaches JB. He is wearing jeans and a short sleeve red shirt. He has brown messy hair and blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Tim. I see you have a zubat there with you."

"Hey Tim. I'm JB and this zubat is Ruckus."

"I saw you guys skating around. That was pretty awesome. I always thought zubats were lame, but yours is pretty cool at flying along with you like that."

"Yeah, a lot of people have made fun of Ruckus since I got him, but he and I are best friends and he is no where close to being lame. I think Pokemon are really what their trainer makes them. A good trainer can bring out the best in their Pokemon and the other way around, too. Its all in the way you treat them and the bond that you form together."

"I hear ya. I've got a few more years before I get the opportunity to travel with a Pokemon. I practice with my parent's Pokemon in the backyard some times. I can't wait to start my journey. Are you on your journey?"

"No, I'm not on my journey yet. I put it off to help my parents around the house. Plus we had to spend the money we were saving on the funeral for my Grandpa, but you don't really need to hear about that."

"Sorry to hear that. Well good luck with your zubat. You two seem to be really connected."

"Thanks, Tim. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Just as Tim left an older woman ran by JB. She stopped a few feet away from him and then turned back around. "JB? JB Hart?"

"Oh hey Mrs. Tesla. How's it going?" JB Stood up and walked over to the woman. Ruckus flew over and landed on JB's shoulder. Mrs. Tesla was in her mid thirties. She had long strawberry blond hair pulled up into a bun on her head. Small black framed glasses covered her green eyes. She wore a white lab coat over top a sky blue blouse and gray skirt that came just below her needs. For some reason she was holding her high heeled shoes in her hands. JB new Mrs. Tesla from school, she was his science teacher. She also worked with his mother and father at the school.

"Oh sweet, periodic table! I am so glad I ran into you! Your father said you might be out here. Can you do me a huge favor? I need you to deliver this to the address below in Pallet Town. My little girl is home sick and the delivery man never came to pick this up from me at the school. Your dad said that you were trying something new out with your Pokemon and might be able to take this for me."

"Really, my dad said that?" JB was shocked. It wasn't every day that his father talked about him. "Pallet Town is like half a days walk from here, but I bet Ruckus and I can get there sooner if he helps me. Sure Mrs. Tesla, we can do it, but I have to let my dad know."

"I'll give your dad a call from my house to let him know. Now JB," Mrs. Tesla leaned in close and whispered, "This is very important research I have been working on. You put it in your bag and do not take it out for any one except for the gentleman that lives at this address. His name is on the package. Please keep it safe."

"I will Mrs. Tesla. I will." JB took the package from Mrs. Tesla and placed it in his back pack. The box wasn't very big and not heavy.

Mrs. Tesla thanked JB and left in a hurry. As she scurried away JB was finally able to notice that she was barefoot. From across the street of the park, the bushes shook. JB looked at them and then started to put his gear back on. "Ok Ruckus, ready for some quick flying?" Ruckus hovered in the air as JB attached the rope to the harness. "Let's fly!" And they were off, heading toward Pallet Town.

From the bushes that had rustled earlier a man stood up. He was wearing a black bomber jacket, black pants, black boots and dark sunglasses. His green hair was in a short fo hawk. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small communicator.

"Romeo 4, this is Romeo 3. You and 5 be ready. The package was handed off to a blond guy on a skate board heading your way. He has a zubat pulling him."

"Copy that Romeo 3. We are ready. Over and Out."

* * *

JB raced down the path toward Pallet Town. Ruckus is doing a great job of keeping a good pace, but if they are going to arrive before night fall they need to hurry up.

"Ruckus, you are doing a great job, but we need to go faster. I'm going to push with my foot more. Do you think you can pick up the pace?" Ruckus lets out a squeak and flaps his wings faster. "That's it boy, you are doing a great job! We will be there before we know it!"

Ahead lays a medium size tree crossing the path. JB sees this and jumps over it with his skateboard and grinds on one of the braches. _"That was a close one."_ Ruckus lets out a loud screech and what JB fails to see is another tree in front of him. He hits the tree and let's go of the handle for the harness. He flies up over the tree and flips in the air landing on his back on the ground. The air has been knocked out of him and it takes a few seconds for him to catch his breath. Ruckus flies over and lands next to JB on the ground.

"Oh man that was a big tree. Thanks for the warning buddy. It gave me a little bit of time to prepare my self for that harsh landing. Good thing I landed on my backpack for a cushion." JB paused for a second. "Oh no! The package is in my bag!" JB opens his backpack and takes a look at the package. Its not too crushed due to it being surrounded by some extra clothes. "Good thing Mom likes me to take a sweat shirt just in case it gets cold outside." Ruckus nuzzles up to JB and then turns quickly back to the path. "What is it, Ruckus? What do you hear?"

"My guess is he hears us?" says a woman's voice from in front of them.

"Give us the package and we won't hurt you. Or don't and we will. I prefer the latter," exclaims a man's voice.

The duo stepped out from the woods with axes in their hands. The man is wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, black boots and a black fedora with a red strip. He has pale skin, red hair under his hat, and brown eyes. The woman is wearing a mid sleeve black shirt, black mini skirt, and black thigh high boots. She has light brown skin, long waist length blond hair tied in a pony tail with a red ribbon and blue eyes. JB can see a small red "R" on the upper left of their shirts.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I'm not sure I know what you are talking about," JB cautiously tells them. All of a sudden the man throws his axe. It cuts into the tree next to JB's head. "Hey freak! What are you doing? You could have hit Ruckus or me with that thing!"

The man in the fedora scowled at JB. "Like I said, we will hurt you to get what we want. Now stop playing coy with us and hand over that package?"

"Uggh, this is taking way to long," the woman impatiently states. "Nidoran! Get out here." She tosses her Poke ball into the air and red light beams onto the ground. From the light appears a small purple Pokemon with large long ears, large front teeth, red eyes, a large horn on his head and spines down his back. "Nidoran, double kick." The Pokemon charges at JB with his claws sharp and ready.

Before the poison pin Pokemon can touch the startled JB, Ruckus swoops down. His wing is glowing white as he slashes into the side of the nidoran.

"Wing attack! Alright Ruckus! Looks like we got a battle on our hands," JB exclaims. "Let's do this!"

"Well why don't we make this an unfair fight then," say the man. "Nidoran, poison sting!" The man throws his Poke ball into the air and out emerges a small blue Pokemon with large roundish ears, whiskers, large front teeth, a small horn on her head and small spines along her back. From her mouth the Pokemon shoots a purple needle at the airborne zubat.

"Dodge it Ruckus and go for another wing attack!" Ruckus dodges the purple needle, but before he can get a wing attack going, the purple male nidoran grabs him with a bite attack.

"That's right nidoran! Bite that winged vermin hard!" The woman lets out an evil cackle.

While the male nidoran has Ruckus on the ground the female joins in with a scratch attach. JB rushes to Ruckus' side and covers the small bat taking on the damage from the two poison Pokemon. The man reaches down and grabs the package out of the backpack.

"We'll be taking this, chump! Sorry to see you are no match for Billy and Sundance of Team Rocket!"

"I don't think so!" While holding onto Ruckus in one arm, JB uses his free hand to grab a hold of the package. He grabs so hard that he crushes around the edge of the box. The two of them are now playing tug a war with the box until it suddenly tears apart. Billy falls back one way and JB goes the other. The items in the box fly into the air. What seems to be a bunch of papers and a compact disc scatter along the ground between them.

"Now look what you have done, fool! But alas the package is ours we shall just scoop this up." Sundance walks over to the items on the ground and begins to pick them up.

"Wrong. I don't like bullies and you two seem to be the worst." JB starts to resonate an unseen energy just like when he first made contact with Ruckus, only this time it wasn't calming, but instead a feeling of determination. He was determined to stop these two from taking the package that he had been asked to deliver. "Ready Ruckus?" The little blue bat flew into the air awaiting his trainer's orders. "And let's see what happens to be in this to help me out." JB looked down at the chunk of the package he had torn off with his hand. It seems he was able to grab a Poke ball. "What do we have here? Come on out!"

JB opens the Poke ball and a beam of red light gleams down to the ground. From the red light appears a small brown doglike Pokemon with large brown eyes, long ears, a brown bushy tail with a cream tip, and a large cream colored furry collar. "Eevee eve!" the Pokemon shouts. The eevee turns and stars at JB.

JB bends down and talks to the eevee. "Hey Eevee, I'm JB and these two here," JB points at Billy and Sundance, "are trying to steal you and all the research from Mrs. Tesla. I and Ruckus need your help to stop them. Will you help us?"

The eevee turns and looks at the Rocket members and then looks back at JB and Ruckus, "Eevee ee eve," and gives a head nod.

"Ok Eevee, quick attack on Nidoran! Ruckus, confuse ray on the other!" The eevee speeds off charging at the blue nidoran and hits her knocking her back a few feet. Ruckus shoots out a series of ring like vibrations at the purple nidoran. The purple nidoran is hit by the rings and starts to run in circles confused. The non confused nidoran strikes back with a scratch attach, but the eevee is able to jump out of the way and strikes back with a tackle attack. It's a direct hit and the blue nidoran faints. Ruckus collides with the confused nidoran using a wing attack. The purple nidoran slides back a few feet and faints.

"Return Nidoran!" The pair says in unison. The duo then reaches for another Poke ball each on their belts. But before they can let them out…

In the commotion, JB sneaks over to where the papers and disc are lying on the ground and grabs them, shoving them into his bag. He then puts on his backpack, picks up his skateboard and starts running. "Come on guys! We need to get out of here! Ruckus take off. Eevee return!" But as JB tries to put the eevee back in the Poke ball he notices that the ball has been cracked and wont work. He grabs the rope and attaches it to Ruckus' harness. "Ruckus fly toward Eevee! Eevee grab on to the handle when Ruckus flies by," as JB shouts orders he jumps onto his skateboard and takes off. Behind him the eevee has grabbed a hold of the handle and Ruckus is flying swiftly back to him. Ruckus flies by and JB grabs the eevee with one hand and the handle with the other. "Let's fly Ruckus!"

The bat Pokemon flaps his wings are hard as he can while JB strikes his foot to the ground pushing the skateboard fast than he ever has.

"Damn it, Sundance! The creep got away. The boss is going to mad."

"Not to worry silly Billy. I've got one of the discs right here. I picked it up before that retched eevee came out. The boss won't be too mad. Let's go meet up with Kidd and report back in." Sundance and Billy walk into the wood and disappeared.

* * *

JB finally slows down and can see Pallet Town in the close distance. He also realizes Ruckus looks a tired. "We can go the rest of the way on foot buddy. You take a break. You did a great job today." JB opens Ruckus' Poke ball and calls him back in. "And you little lady, you were awesome. How did you get so powerful for such a small tike?"

"Ee eevee eve vee!"

"Well that's good to know. Let's try and make it to town without any more surprises."

JB makes it into Pallet Town right before the sun started to set with the eevee right next to him. "Oh man, I never read the address I was supposed to take the package to! This is not good." He looks over at the eevee. "Hey Eevee? You wouldn't happen to remember where you are supposed to go would you?" The eevee turns and looks at JB and then turns back and trots off, JB follows. The eevee took JB to a large house that backed up against acres of fields and woods. The mail box read "Oak". "Oak? Like Professor Oak?" JB looked down at the eevee walking to the front door. "Oh wow." JB knocked on the door and waited. He heard a loud explosion from out back. There was coughing and then a man answered the door.

He was an older man with gray hair. He was wearing a white dusty lab coat over a red collared shirt, brown pants and black shoes. "How may I help you young man?"

"Professor Oak?" JB was extremely nervous.

"Why yes, I am. And who might you be?"

"Oh wow, I can't believe I am meeting the one and only Professor Oak." JB turned red in the face. "Oh, I'm Jackson Bernard Hart, but everyone calls me JB. I was asked to deliver a package from Mrs. Tesla in Viridian City to you earlier today. But I ran into a little trouble and you see…"

"Slow down dear boy. JB Hart? That name does sound familiar. Come on in and tell me what happened on your adventure. And bring Eevee with you."

Eevee had been circling around JB's legs and jumped into his arms. JB walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Can I call my parents first? I don't think I can make it back to the city on my own, plus I think my skate board might be cracked."

"Sure thing. The phone is right over there."

After JB calls his parents for a pickup, he tells the professor what happened and gave him the items he had collected from the ground. The whole time the eevee was sitting in his lap. The professor asked JB about him self and they exchanged stories and questions for a few hours.

"Well I thank you for being so diligent in bringing me this research and I am sorry about your run in with Team Rocket. They are becoming a problem once again. Now if I remember right, there was a Jackson Bernard Hart from Viridian City that signed up to travel for the Pokemon League about a year ago, but never showed. Would that be you?"

"I think so. I'm the only Jackson Bernard Hart in Viridian City. I wasn't able to go due to money and my family needing my help around the house. But mainly expenses."

"Well now, here's a funny coincidence. You are probably the first kid in a while to sign up but not show up. Not a problem though. We have a set number of Pokemon to give out and when the participant doesn't show up I tend to keep the no show's Pokemon around for research purposes. I sent your Pokemon to Viridian City to have it observed for potential evolution reasons. But I see she found her way back to you."

JB looked surprised and then looked down at his lap. The eevee had flipped over and he was rubbing her belly. "What? You mean this eevee is mine? How is that possible? I only though we got to choose from a bulbasaur, squirtle or charmander?"

"Well that's how it used to be when those 3 types were hard to find in the wilderness, but now that their populations have grown we randomize who gets what Pokemon. You were given an eevee and it only took you over a year to find one another."

JB sat in the chair flabbergasted. The doorbell rang and his parents had arrived to pick him up. Professor Oak invited them in. He pulled them aside and spoke with them while JB played with Eevee. The three adults entered back into the room.

"I guess you have another Pokemon from what the Professor tells us?" said JB's father.

"Let's see this little girl shall we," his mother said delightedly. "Another girl in the house, I can't wait." She picked Eevee up. "Do we have a name yet?"

"Well," JB started, "I have been thinking about it and Mrs. Tesla was the one that connected Eevee and I together even if she didn't know it so I think I'm going to call her Tesla."

"Sounds splendid," exclaimed the Professor. "Now we just have one problem. It seems that Tesla's Poke ball was damaged. I won't be able to fix it until tomorrow so you will have to come back." Professor Oak clears his throat, "And I would also like to offer you a job, JB."

JB looked confused, "Me?"

"Why yes. You didn't do such a bad job today delivering the research data to me and I need someone reliable that I can count on to help me gather more of my research. I guess what I am getting at is I need a courier. Someone to pick up my research from the different stations in the regions and bring them back to me. Do you think that would be something you would like to do?"

JB turned to his parents. "Could I? Could I really travel around for the Professor with my Pokemon? I won't do it unless you say I can."

"Your mother and I talked it over with Professor Oak and we think it's a great idea."

"JB's Delivery Service," his mother giggled.

"Then its settle Professor. Looks like I'm the trainer for the job." This made JB extremely happy.

"Well then," Professor Oak started, "I suggest you go home and get a good nights rest, you start tomorrow. Show back up here around mid-morning and I will outfit you with what you will need."

The Harts waved good bye to Professor Oak. In the back seat car JB sat scratching the belly of his new friend Tesla, while Ruckus sat on his shoulder nuzzled against his neck.

"_This is going to be one amazing adventure."_

* * *

**Epilogue…**

Back in the Johto region, two familiar faces, Grant and Hazel, are boarding a plane. They sit down and prepare for take off.

"Well big bro, by tomorrow morning we will be in Kanto. I cant wait to start my journey. Thanks for coming with me."

"Not a problem Haze, but I'm still not sure why you didn't want to travel around Johto? Its not like you would end up in a coma, too."

"Stop it. Right now. No more joking about that. I want to do this in Kanto and I want you with me. Got it!"

"Yes, sir," Grant says as he salutes his sister. It makes him happy she asked him to go along with her, plus his father would have worried about both of them journeying by themselves especially after his coma. "Lets sit back and catch some shut eye and when you wake up little sister we shall be in Kanto and you can start your journey."

The siblings close their eyes and the plane takes off.

* * *

**Our main "bad guys" have appeared! The next chapter we meet a rival and new friends. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Zero the Hero

**I realize that there are going to be quite a few Pokemon being thrown at you so to make sure you can keep up I'm going to take a cue from the mange and add a character "page" (or just a list of the main characters and their Pokemon).  
**

**JB: Ruckus - Zubat, Tesla - Eevee  
**

**That's it so far! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Three: Zero the Hero**

JB awoke with excitement spreading throughout his body. He looked at Tesla and Ruckus curled up together at the foot of his bed.

"Ok you two rise and shine. We have two hours to get ready before we have to leave to catch the bus for Pallet Town. Let's go! Let's go!"

JB jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to shower. He and his parents had decided that he would take the bus from Viridian City to Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak as his new courier. JB's father still had summer school to teach and his mother didn't feel as though she could handle saying her goodbyes on her own.

JB was done showering and headed back to his room. He had packed his backpack the night before with the essentials for long hiking trips all he needed now was to pack his clothes. He walked into his room and Tesla and Ruckus were still sleeping. He also noticed a box sitting on the bed. The card on the box read, "To my Delivery Man". It was from his mother. He opened it and inside was 3 sets of clothing. JB packed 2 sets and put the third one on. He looked at himself in his mirror. He looked ready to go. He had his blond hair in his spiky fashion. He was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt with a white screen printed Poke ball on the chest, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of black hiking shoes.

_"A great adventure."_

He shook Ruckus and Tesla awake and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. His parents were sitting at the table. There were multiple foods prepared to eat and waiting for him.

"I couldn't decide what to make before your first day out so I made a little bit of everything." JB's mother was holding back tears. "How do you like the clothes, dear?"

"They're great Mom. Thank you so much. And this food looks delicious. A home cooked meal is just what I need!" JB placed a bowl of Poke food each on the floor for Ruckus and Tesla. "You two eat up, we have a big day head of us. And now it's my turn!" He sat down at the table and made his self a plate of everything. His mother was a great cook and he wasn't going to miss out on one of her meals before leaving.

JB's father spoke up, "Don't choke on it, you can eat slowly, you have time." He paused for a few moments. "Son, I must say, that I and your mother are really proud of you. We know it was hard to put off your League traveling, but we do appreciate you helping out after your Grandpa died. You were a huge help and will be missed. I know that if he was still here your Grandpa would be equally as proud of you as we are. He was a great Pokemon trainer and teacher, probably one of the best Pokemon teachers around, I know he taught you a lot and I can't wait to see how you are going to use it on your travels."

"Uh mmm hmm mum bmm smm!" JB spoke with his mouth full.

"Chew and swallow, son," his mother interrupted.

JB swallowed his gulp of food. "Sorry. Thanks Dad. I thank Grandpa, too. He did teach me a lot and I have already used some of that information with Tesla and Ruckus. I know their moves and abilities. Plus I was able to identify their genders. And I can tell that although Ruckus is fantastic he is pretty small for your average zubat." Ruckus looked over at JB realizing he was being talked about and let out a screech. "Yeah, I know buddy. Size doesn't always matter."

The family laughed and continued talking while JB ate his food. The conversations kept going until it was time to say their goodbyes. JB's mother gave him the lunch she had packed for him and a few extra snacks for Tesla and Ruckus. They hugged each other and JB whispered into his mother's ear, "Thank you, thank you for always being there when I needed you and for loving me no matter what. I'll be safe. I've got Ruckus and Tesla now. Don't worry too much." They let go of the embrace and JB looked at his mother, she had tears in her eyes. He walked over to his father and gave him a hug. "You are the best dad a kid could ask for. Thank you for all your love and support and helping me become the man I am today." JB let go and backed away. His father was crying. This was the second time he had ever seen his father cry; once at his Grandpa's funeral and now.

"Well I'm off. You two stay classy." JB turns and waves goodbye to his family, holding back tears from flowing. His parents watch on as he disappears around the corner with Ruckus and Tesla following behind.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," said JB's father.

"He'll be just fine. He always is," added JB's mother.

* * *

JB found his way to the bus top just as the bus was coming down the street toward the stop. The sign on the front flashed the words "PALLET TOWN". JB stops for a moment.

"Ok Ruckus, its time to get into your ball, return." JB held out a Poke ball and pointed it at Ruckus who was hovering in the air. A beam of red light shot out at the zubat and transported him back into the ball. "Now I don't have your ball with me Tesla, so you are going to have to stay in my backpack while we are on the bus. I will open the bag once we get on the bus, but you can't be running around. Ok?"

"Eevee vee."

"I know, but it will only be for a little while. Once we get to Pallet Town Professor Oak will have your Poke ball all fixed and you won't have to be in the bag ever again."

Tesla hopped into the backpack and JB carefully zipped it almost all the way up and then put it on. The bus arrived at the stop just as JB got there. The doors opened and he walked in, placed his money inside the fare container and made his way to a seat. The bus wasn't crowded. The rush for Pallet Town had been a few weeks ago. JB chose a seat by himself toward the back next to a window. He took his backpack off and placed it in his lap and unzipped it. Tesla popped her head out and licked JB's nose. He petted her head as the bus started to move. JB leaned his head against the window and watched as everything flew by.

"_A great adventure."_

* * *

The bus stopped in front of the Pallet Town Pokemon Center. The center was the newest addition to the town. It was a large orange building, built to house not only sick Pokemon, but also those trainers on their journeys. Just like all the other Pokemon Centers. The rooms were low cost and slept multiple trainers to a room and shared separate gender bathrooms. Everyone loved them because most of the time a trainer would just want to crash at the end of the night. But they filled up fast so you needed to grab one early. JB stood in awe as he looked at the center. A passer by bumped into him and knocked him out of his stupor. He looked around to familiarize himself with the town before he headed for Professor Oak's lab. Luckily there was a sign saying "This way to Poke Lab". He followed the signs with Tesla leading the way and was at the lab in no time. As he approached the door, he began to feel major butterflies in his stomach. He was extremely nervous. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and out stepped a young man. The young man didn't see JB standing there and ran right into him knocking him over. JB fell back onto his butt.

"Awe crap. I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Here let me help you up."

The young man extended his hand out. JB grabbed a hold of it and the young man pulled him up.

"You're pretty strong there. Knock me down and then pull me up. Good thing I'm pretty tough and don't bruise easily. Maybe just my ego. Stupid of me to be standing that close to the door."

"No worries. My fault for not watching where I was going."

From behind the young man came a young girl's voice, "Oh geez Grant, what did you do now?" Hazel walked out from behind her older brother. She had medium length brown hair held back over her ears with a thin black head band, hazel green eyes behind a pair of small framed glasses, a yellow shirt under a blue jean jacket, a dark tan pleated skirt, and yellow tennis shoes. "Oh wow, bro, way to knock a cutie pie down. Hi there, I'm Hazel Giddy and this is my clumsy brother Grant."

Grant gave a wave and slight smile to JB. Grant had short cut brown hair parted on the left side and brown eyes. He was wearing a red zipped up hooded sweat shirt with a large darker red, orange, and yellow flame printed on the front, light blue jeans, and white and blue tennis shoes.

"Hi, I'm JB Hart and this is Tesla," he points to the eevee around his feet. "I'm here to see Professor Oak. And your brother knocking me down was just an accident. Knocking someone down seems to be a good way to meet people," JB said sarcastically.

"Seems we have a comedian here, Grant? Funny stuff this guy. Well we are done with our visit with the Professor so he is all yours. I've got to go collect my 8 badges."

"Good luck on those badges. I hear getting all 8 can be difficult." JB steps to the side of the walk way to let Hazel and Grant pass.

"Thanks, JB," says Hazel. "I'm going to try my hardest." Her and Grant walk by. Grant stops and turns around. He looks back at JB.

"Maybe we will run into each other again. I'll keep my eyes opened next time."

JB waved back and gave a little smile. He walked to the door and poked his head inside.

Unbeknownst to the 3 trainers, there is a small figure watching them from behind the bushes across the street. Watching with wide eyes and a slight curiosity.

"Professor Oak?" he asked loudly. "Its me JB, from yesterday. I was supposed to come back today."

"Ah yes, JB. Come on in my young courier. Let's go on back to my lab and get you all already to start."

JB follows the Professor though a door in the living room that led into his lab. JB hadn't really noticed the door before. He walked into the lab and was in shock at all the wonderful computers and gadgets the Professor had laying around. Among the lab equipment there were 5 different computer stations, an older model Pokemon transfer machine, and a photo phone. JB was amazed by all the equipment, most of it he had never heard of except from his Grandpa.

"Wow, Professor! This is amazing. You are one lucky guy to have such luxuries."

"Well thanks, JB. I do count my lucky stars that I have such smart and good helpers with my Pokemon research. But enough about that let's get you your equipment so you can be on your way. Let's see here. Where did I put that box?" The Professor looks around the lab by his desk. "Ah, ha! Here we go." He reaches down and pulls out a box marked "special delivery". He starts to pull things out and line them up on the table. One by one he hands JB the equipment. "Here is your Poke ball belt. It carries 6 Poke balls. Any more and your Pokemon would over whelm you. This here is my new invention the PokeReader." The Professor hands JB a handheld rounded rectangular looking phone. The front of the PokeReader has a screen covering all but the top and bottom edges. The back of it was designed to look like an ultra ball, black and yellow on the upper half and white on the bottom half. "Its touch screen! I have downloaded all the region and town maps for you. You can also receive messages from me when I need you to pick up or drop something off. I can send you pictures of the different researchers you will be encountering. It has two cameras, one on the front above the screen and one on the back. And as long as you are at a Pokemon Center you can use it to talk with me like the photo phone without having to wait in line. It's a pretty neat invention if I say so myself. You seem to have a back pack already so you probably don't need this one. Although it is water proof."

"Really? Water proof? Mine isn't, so maybe I can take it. It looks to be a good size and fit al my things."

"Well of course. I did get it for you." Professor Oak hands the new backpack to JB. Its dark blue with a printed envelope sealed with a Poke ball on it. Inside it has been divided into 3 different sections and a hidden area between the first and second sections. "That hidden section is for the super secret stuff you might have to carry."

JB starts to transfer his things from his old bag to the new one. "Umm, Professor? Normally trainers get a Pokedex from you when they start traveling. Am I going to get one? If not, that's cool. I know I'm just going to be your courier and not a traveling trainer."

"Well unfortunately JB, you don't get don't get a Pokedex." JB frowned. "But, that new PokeReader has a built in Pokedex specifically for you. I thought it might come in handy, just in case you run into a Pokemon or two." Professor Oak gives JB a wink. JB's frown turns into a smile and he slides the PokeReader into his shorts pocket. "I think we are all done here. Are you ready to get started?"

"You know it!" JB picks up his backpack and puts it on. He straps his Poke ball belt around his waist and attaches Ruckus' Poke ball. He looks down and Tesla is rubbing against his leg. "Oh yeah. Professor Oak, were you able to fix Tesla's Poke ball?"

"I almost for got," said the Professor. "I was not, but I was able to transfer the main components of her ball in to this quick ball." He handed JB a blue colored Poke Ball with a yellow diamond around the white open button and yellow stripes out of the sides of the diamond connecting around the ball.

"A quick ball?" JB asked.

"Yes, there are many different types of Poke balls out there. Here take a few." Professor Oak handed him 6 different Poke balls. "The PokeReader can tell you all about them when you want to know. Oh and I almost forgot, the last one." He hands JB a cream colored Poke ball with a red button. JB looks at it curiously. "This is yet another invention of mine. It's a transfer ball. I made it specific to the job I need you to do. You can transfer the researcher's documents to me via the Pokemon transfer system, just like you do Pokemon. This way you don't have to always come back here between trips to the different towns. Now be really careful with this one, its one of a kind. There is a special spot for it on the other side of your belt away from the other Poke balls."

JB hooks the transfer ball onto his belt and then calls Tesla into her new quick ball.

"Tesla, lets try this out. Return!" JB points the ball at Tesla and a beam of red light transfers the evolution Pokemon into the ball. "I guess it worked." He hooks the ball onto his belt. "What's my first assignment Professor?"

"I need for you to pick up some research work for me in Pewter City. My associates are gathering it up now and I will let you know who has it before you get there. And I need you to take this bag of stones to Mrs. Tesla in Viridian City on your way there." Professor Oak opens JB's backpack and places the bag of stones in the secret pocket. "If you hurry you might be able to catch up to Hazel and Grant so you don't have to walk alone. They are new to Kanto so they may even need a guide."

"I'm good on my own with Ruckus and Tesla."

"It's always good to be in the company of friends when traveling. Makes the time fly by."

"I'll keep that in mind." And with that JB waves goodbye to Professor Oak and heads on out the door. He gets up the street a ways and stops. "Hmm, why do I feel like I'm being watched?" He looks around. "Tesla! Ruckus! Come on out!" JB lets his Pokemon out of their Poke balls. "Do you guys feel like we are being watched?" The 2 Pokemon look around and shake their heads. "It must just be my nerves. Let's get going." He walks off toward Route 1 with Ruckus and Tesla following behind.

From behind them an orange paw pushes the bushes out of the way. The small figure watches them intently.

* * *

The day has gone by smoothly and JB has made his way to the middle of Route 1. Tesla had been put back into her Poke ball so she wouldn't get too tired and Ruckus was perched on JB's shoulder. Every once in a while JB would stop and look around. He still had that feeling he was being watched. He thought he saw something one time, but it turned out to be a dead tree. He was throwing a Poke ball up in the air when he heard yelling coming from behind him.

"I've got you now," said an angry male voice. "You won't get away that easily you stupid looser."

JB could hear the anger and hostility in the sound of the voice and was worried. He decided he would go check it out. "Ruckus, return!" He put Ruckus back in his Poke ball. "I don't want you to get hurt buddy. If I have to make a quick get away, it will be easier for me to do it on foot by myself. But if I need you I'll call you out." He made his way to screaming voice.

"Get over here you big zero! Stop running away!"

JB crossed through the wood and into a clearing. There was a young man stomping through the bushes shouting. The young man had black military cut hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a military camouflage jacket over top of it, camouflage pants and black combat boots.

"Get out here now before I crush you!"

"Excuse me!" JB yelled. "Are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?!" the camo-geared man shouted back. "Of course something's wrong. I was going to catch this loser of a Pokemon and it keeps running away from me."

A boot laid down another quick stomp and an orange blur ran out from the bushes to JB. The orange blur grabbed JB's leg and hid behind him.

"That's my Pokemon! You can't have him!" shouted the camo man.

"Umm, I don't think he is any one's Pokemon at this moment and you seem to be scaring the little fellow." JB reached into his pocket and pulled out his PokeReader. He pointed the camera at the small orange lizard like Pokemon with a cream under belly and a flame at the tip of it's tail. A scan button appeared on the screen so he pressed it. The PokeReader spoke in a woman's voice.

_Charmander the lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly._

JB looked at the flame and it seemed to be pretty bright, but the little guy was scared. He had a scar that ran diagonal across his face above his nose and just below his right eye.

"I knew it was a charmander. Hey there Charmander," JB knelt down beside the orange lizard, "I see you have a scar on your face. You ok?" The charmander jumped onto JB holding him around his neck. The charmander was trembling. JB pried him off and held him in his arms. "Are you scared of this guy? He's loud and a bit angry. I can see why you would be."

"Hey that's my charmander! I found him. He is coming with me. Put him down."

"I'm sorry? Are you giving me orders like we are in some kind of army? Do I look like I am in the military?"

"No, you look like a big old zero to me. You and that zero of a charmander. My name is Mason Vice and I'm going to be the number one Pokemon champion in all Regions starting with Kanto. I've been traveling through the regions gathering my Pokemon army. They are strong and can take out puny zeros like you. I can make that zero charmander a first place winner. Now hand him over!"

"Well Mason Vice, this charmander doesn't want to go with you and I don't blame him. You can't treat your Pokemon like they are weapons. Yes, we may battle with one another, but in the end we are all still friends."

"That sounds like something a loser would say. How about this, you and I battle and if I win I get the charmander and if I lose I will leave. And I'm not going to lose."

JB puts the charmander down and looks at him. "What's it going to be Charmander? Want to teach this angry Neanderthal a lesson?"

"Char! Char char!"

"Ok Mason, it's a deal." JB stood at one end of the clearing while Mason stood at the other. Mason grinded his teeth with his fists clenched. "Ready Charmander, let's go!"

Mason pulls a Poke ball from his belt and tosses it into the air. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you. Charlemagne, crush them!" Out of Mason's Poke ball appears a large green dinosaur like Pokemon with what seems to be an armor like hide, large spikes on it's head, back and tail, sharp claws, and gray armor pieces covering it's belly and back.

JB scans it with the PokeReader: _Tyranitar the armor Pokemon. Tyranitar is extremely strong. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others._

"Ok Charmander we are in for a tough battle. I hope you are speedy and agile because we are going to need it for this big guy. Let's give them a smokescreen!" Charmander sprays out thick gray smoke covering the battle field. "We will have to use this to our advantage."

"No need to try such silly tricks. Charlemagne, earthquake!" The giant green Pokemon lifts his foot and slams it into the ground. A shockwave rumbles through the dirt and Charmander goes flying through the air and lands against a tree. "Ha! That's how you do it Charlemagne. Next time I want to see more power!"

"Charmander are you alright?"

Charmander picks himself up and brushes the dirt off. "Charmander! Char!"

"That's right buddy. You are still in this. Let's give smokescreen try another." Charmander covers the field in even more smoke.

"Charlemagne, sandstorm!" The tyranitar growls and slams his arms together creating a wind tunnel of dirt and smoke.

Charmander holds onto the ground from being sucked into the whirlwind. "We can use this. Charmander, use ember! Shoot them into the wind tunnel." The small orange lizard spits out a ball of fire. "Keep it going, Charmander! Fire as many embers as you can!" Charmander spits fire ball after fire ball until he can't spit any more. The sandstorm has now become a small spinning fire tornado. "I know you are tired Charmander, but you have to ride that fire tunnel until I say jump." Charmander lets go of the ground and is sucked into the fiery wind tunnel. He is spinning around and around, going higher and higher with every twist.

"What are you doing you crazy loser!" Mason shouts.

"Now, Charmander! Jump onto Charlemagne and try to push him into the wind tunnel." Charmander flings out of the burning wind tunnel and lands on the tyranitar. The charmander then swings around the tyranitar's neck and push off with his feet, trying to push the tyranitar into the wind tunnel, but the charmander is not strong enough.

"Char!" Charmander roared and a blue flame poured from his mouth blasting the tyranitar in the back of the head making it stumble in to the fiery wind tunnel. The tyranitar screamed. The heavy pummeling of fire from the sandstorm was too much for the tyranitar to handle and it fell to the ground fainted. The collapse of the large green dragon causes the fire tornado to dissipate.

Mason calls back his tyranitar. "Charlemagne, you worthless oaf, return."

"Great job Charmander. That dragon rage attack was awesome!" JB ran out onto the battle field and picked up the charmander. He could tell the charmander was tired. "Well Mason, I think you need to leave now. You lost to us two zeros."

Mason walks up to JB and punches him in the stomach. JB drops to his knees onto the ground. The air knocked out of him. "I didn't lose anything you big zero. This charmander is mine." Mason then took out an empty Poke ball and was about to throw it…

"Hey, jackass! What do you think you are doing? Get away from JB." Grant stepped out of the woods, Hazel following behind him. "My sister and I watched the whole battle from over here. That was a dirty trick you just pulled. Looks to me like you need to leave without the charmander."

"Oh yeah, who's going to make me? You?" Mason steps up to Grant nose to nose.

Grant grabs the Poke ball out of Mason's hand and tosses it into the woods. "Looks that way."

Mason pauses and grinds his teeth together. "I don't need this from the loser club. Keep your pathetic charmander. He got lucky. See you around JB. I will definitely be seeing you around bean stalk. As for the pretty lady over there, it was a pleasure for you to see me in action." Mason blew Hazel a kiss. Hazel stuck her tongue out at him. Mason walked off into the woods.

Grant knelt down at JB's side while Hazel searched through her backpack. "How's the stomach, JB? You going to live?"

"Not as bad as being knocked over onto my butt."

"Really?" Grant asked surprisingly.

"No. Not really. Its worse." JB laughed slightly.

Grant helped him up. "That was some pretty impressive battling back there. You may have a shot at being League Champion."

"Thanks. I never thought about it before. Not sure I am too interested in it, but maybe."

"Undecided, I see. Don't want to give your secrets a way to your fellow trainers. I get it."

"No, that's not it at all," JB started to say.

"I'm just joking with you. Don't be so serious." Grant nudges JB in the side causing him to cringe. "Sorry, I forgot. The memory is not what it used to be."

"Is Charmander ok?" asked JB. The charmander ran over to JB and hugged his leg.

"I've got something for him," Hazel spoke up as she pulled he head out of her backpack, "give me a second to find it. It's a mess in here." She pulls of a sac of small blue colored berries. "These are oran berries from my garden back home. Here have a few for Charmander." She hands three berries to JB.

"Thanks, Hazel." JB bends down and hands a berry to the charmander. "Here you go, little guy. This should help you out." The charmander eats the berry and then rubs his belly. "Here take the last two." He eats them.

"Charmander! Char. Char."

"You're very welcome. Well you are free to go on your way. That Manson guy shouldn't bother you any more. But I would suggest going in the other direction to be on the safe side." JB pats the charmander on the head.

The charmander grabs JB's leg and squeezes him. "Char. Char char. Charmander."

"You want to go with me Charmander? Really?" The charmander shakes his head yes.

"You two did make a pretty good team," Grant pipes in.

"And you don't want to leave him here just for Mason to double back after we leave and terrorize him again," Hazel adds as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Wow, my very own charmander. I am a lucky guy! Ok Charmander, you can come along with me." JB bends down and faces the charmander. "Mason called us quite a bit of names, but one stood out to me the most. My parents are school teachers and when I was in school the kids and I had this saying; Zero the Hero! And that's what you were today. You were a hero and stood up for yourself even with Mason picking on you and calling you names. So to remember this moment how about I call you Zero? Zero the Hero!"

"Charmander! Char!"

"Ok, Zero. Let's find you a Poke ball." Without looking JB reaches into his backpack and pulls out an empty Poke ball. This Poke ball has a white bottom section and a blue upper section with 2 red slashed on the sides.

JB scans it with his PokeReader: _Great ball. The great ball has a higher catch rate than a normal Poke ball._

"Looks like you are going to have a great ball as a new home. Zero, you did an awesome job today. You deserve a rest." JB holds the great ball in front of Zero. Zero reaches out his paw and touches the white release button. A red light flashes and Zero disappears into the ball. JB attaches the great ball to his belt. He then turns to Hazel and Grant.

"Thanks for helping me out. I don't think I could have handle Mason after that sucker punch he gave me. That was pretty amazing the way you stood up to him, Grant."

"Not a problem. I've dealt with my fair share of jerks. Let's call it even for me knocking you down."

"Oh, no. Its going to take more than that. My butt still hurts." JB laughs and Grant and Hazel join in.

Hazel breaks the laughter, "We are headed to Viridian City to challenge the Gym Leader. Do you want to travel with us?"

JB pauses he looks down at his feet and then back at the siblings. "Sure, I could use the company and maybe a few new friends."

**Another Pokemon added to JB's team! And not to mention our main characters have finally met up! Did you enjoy the power hungry Mason? We may just see him again down the road. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be a bit of a filler chapter and deal with Grant's background. ****Please dont forget to review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Grant Deal of Emotion

**Some would say this is a filler chapter, but how can the history of what makes a character be filler. The chapter will discuss Grant's back ground and it may be a subject not everyone is ok with. Yes, I am gay and I will have gay characters. If this is something that bothers you then stop reading. I am writing this story for me and my enjoyment and the enjoyment of like minded people. And no, this is not going to all of a sudden become a yaoi.  
**

**Please enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Four: A Grant Deal of Emotion**

We join our three trainers on Route 1 on their way to Viridian City. JB has a delivery to make to Mrs. Tesla and then on his way to Pewter City for a research pick up. Hazel wants to challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader. And Grant, Grant is just happy to be outside in the fresh air walking around.

"Smell that fresh air." Grant takes a deep breath. The air is cool. It is almost evening and the sun is in the west. "Looks like we may only have a few hours of daylight. Will we make it to Viridian City in time, JB?"

"I think so. The city should just be right over this hill. You can see the whole city when we reach the top." The trio reached the top and JB pointed out all the sites. Viridian City is a small town surrounded by lush greenery year round. "There's the Pokemon Center and that's the Pokemon Academy for younger beginner trainers, my Grandpa used to teach there. There is the local park that I like to go to, that there is the Viridian Gym, and over there is the school my parents teach at."

"Wait a second. You are from Viridian City?" Hazed asked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?" JB scratches his head.

"And I thought I was the forgetful one here. Who are you again?" Grant said jokingly.

"Not funny," Hazel interrupted. "So are there any cool Pokemon for me to catch in your city JB?"

"We have some pretty cool ones on the outer edge of the park, but they tend to be scared of people."

"Cool. I want to catch me another Pokemon. They are so cute!" There was a rustling coming from the tree tops a little bit behind them. "What's that?!" Hazel was excited and ran toward the noise. A group of small brown birds with cream chest feathers and cream wing tips, pink feet and beaks, and a cream and brown head crest were sitting in the tree getting ready to nest down for the night. Hazel pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the tiny birds. Her Pokedex was a pink rectangular with round edges and a thumb size directional pad on the corner of the right side.

The Pokedex spoke with a man's voice: _Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon. Pidgey can be found in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand._

Five pidgeys flew down from the tree, landed in a "V" shape, and started to squawk. "Pid pidgey!" They flapped their wings and started to kick up sand at Hazel.

"Don't worry sis, I'm coming!" Grant ran toward Hazel with a Poke ball in hand.

"I'll be fine Grant. I grew up these past two years. I can do things on my own." Grant stopped in his tracks. Hazel unclipped a Poke ball from her belt and kissed it. "Lets see what you can do my new friend! Go Ivy!" Hazel tossed the ball into the air releasing the Pokemon inside. A beam of red light shot down to the ground and a small green toad looking Pokemon appeared. This Pokemon had a darker green onion like bulb on her back with blue-green patches on her legs and body, but none on her head.

JB scanned the green Pokemon with his PokeReader: _Bulbasaur the seed Pokemon. Bulbasaurs carry a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger._

"_That bulbasaur doesn't look like the one pictured in the PokeReader,"_ JB thought.

"Ivy, stop those pidgey with a razor leaf attack!" shouted Hazel.

"Bulba bulb!" The seed Pokemon release a wave of leaves targeting the tiny birds, knocking out two of them.

"Good job, Ivy! Now let's get the rest with a vine whip!" Two vines shot out of the sides of the bulb on the ting green Pokemon's back. The vines slap two of the pidgeys aside and grab the third. Ivy picks up the pidgey and slams it into the ground causing it to faint. "Excellent, Ivy! Go nest ball!" Hazel threw a Poke ball that had a white lower section and a green upper section with two yellow-brown circles.

JB scanned the ball with his PokeReader: _Nest ball. A Poke ball that is used to capture weaker Pokemon in the wild._

The nest ball touched the pidgey and opened. A red light flashed and the pidgey was transferred into the ball. It closed and shook twice and then locked shut. Hazel ran over to the ball and picked it up.

"Alright! I've got a pidgey!" she held the nest ball in the air in excitement. The other pidgey got up and flew back into the tree. Hazel walked back over to her brother. "See I told you I would be fine. But thanks for looking out for me Grant, I missed that."

JB looked curious at the sibling pair wondering what Hazel meant by what she said. "Hazel, your bulbasaur, it doesn't look like the one pictured in my PokeReader?"

"I know right. Ivy is very special. I got her from Professor Oak as my starter Pokemon." Hazel knelt down to Ivy and rubbed her on her head. "The Professor told me she was a shiny bulbasaur, which is quite rare and I was lucky to have her. I told him I was lucky just to have a bulbasaur. Ivy is quite amazing though. You did a good job today baby girl, return." Hazel transferred Ivy back to her Poke ball.

* * *

The three trainers continued on their walk to the city. It took them about 45 minutes to make it to the city. The sun was starting to set. They walked up to the Pokemon Center.

"Let's get our Pokemon healed up. I want to check on the scar on Zero's face and see if they can do anything about it. I can also call my parents and let them know I'm in town. I only left this morning, but I kind of miss them already."

Grant and Hazel agreed. The three went inside the Pokemon Center. It was quite full of trainers. They handed over their Pokemon to Nurse Joy behind the desk. She was wearing her typical light pink nurse's outfit with a white apron. Her pink hair pulled up with two long pony tails pinned up making large circles. JB handed over 3 Poke balls and mentioned the scar on Zero's face. Hazel and Grant also handed over 3 Poke balls.

"It will take me about 20 minutes to look over and heal your Pokemon. I will take a look at the scar on your charmander's face. You may all wait in the lobby until I am finished." The trio found a spot on a bench to wait.

"While you guys wait here, I'm going to go call my parents and check in with Professor Oak." JB walked off to find a more private area to make a call.

"You doing alright, Grant," Hazel asked her brother. He looked a little out of it and staring at the wall.

"Huh?" Grant turned and looked at his sister. "Yeah, I think so. All the battling and travel has just made me tired. I'm trying to remember some of my trip before the coma. I can't remember everything. Just little bits keep playing over and over in my head. I'll be ok though. You? That was an amazing catch you made with pidgey today. You think of a name yet for your new friend?"

"Thanks, it was a pretty scary catch for me. I was really nervous, but I pushed past it and came out ahead. Ivy did really well for our first battle together. As for the pidgey, I was thinking I might call him Wing. It sounds corny, but I like it."

"I think that fits perfect for him." Grant playfully nudges his sister and smiles at her.

"I see you are pretty happy we ran into JB again." Hazel nudges her brother back. "Does a certain brother of mine have a crush on the new kid? I think he is pretty cute. And you did almost get into a fight for him. Hmm?" Hazel asked in an inquisitive manner.

"Come on Haze, keep it down. You know I like to keep me being gay to myself," said Grant in a hushed voice. "Not everyone is open to the idea. I mean Dad doesn't even know. And I didn't get a chance to tell Mom before she died. I don't want to run into some bigot here in the center and have him all up in arms about it. And I definitely don't want to scare away JB. We all just started to become friends."

"Well in my opinion you should tell him sooner than later. He seems like a cool guy and I don't think he would have a problem with it. And this way we could find out if he is available for me or not." Hazel giggled.

JB walked back over from making his phone call.

"Well I wasn't able to get a hold of the Professor, but my parents said," JB stopped mid thought and looked at the siblings. "Everything alright you two? I feel a sort of tension lingering in the air."

"Everything is just fine," Grant answered quickly. "Why wouldn't it be? Hazel is good. I'm good. Maybe we should go check on our Pokemon. Nurse Joy should be done by now."

"Ok?" JB was a bit confused. He followed Grant and Hazel over to the counter. Grant asked Nurse Joy about the Pokemon and she went in the back to find them. She was gone about a minute and came back with all 9 Poke balls.

"I wasn't able to do anything for your charmander's scar. It seems it will be permanent," Nurse Joy started to explain. "As for everyone else's Pokemon, they are all healed and fine. Who does the cyndaquil belong to?"

Grant spoke up, "Me. Is she ok?"

"Oh yes. I just want to let you know her previous injuries look to be healing quite nicely. She must have gone through a lot for such a young Pokemon."

"Yes, she has. Can I just get my Pokemon, please?" Grant took his Pokemon and walked off toward the door in a huff.

"Oh I hope I didn't say something wrong or insulting. I was just amazed at how the cyndaquil is looking. She is tagged in our computer systems."

"No worries, Nurse Joy," Hazel said. "Please excuse my brother. He is still a little sensitive about things. Do you happen to have anymore beds for the night?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. The Pokemon Center is full for the night. The gym leader has been out of town for a while and just got back a few days ago so people have been battling him before he leaves again. Why he keeps leaving, I have no clue."

Hazel looked disappointed. "Thanks anyway, Nurse Joy. My brother and I will just find a spot to camp out for the night."

"Umm, did you forget I live in Viridian City?" JB put his hands on his hips. "You two are going to stay with me tonight at my house. My parents are actually expecting you. My mom is making dinner as we speak."

"Oh thank you so much! I'm not ready to sleep outside yet. Oh I can't wait to meet your parents. Let's go get my pouty brother and tell him the great news."

JB and Hazel catch up to Grant and tell him about staying at the Hart residence for the night. It makes Grant feel a little better, but he still seems down.

* * *

JB and his friends reach his house just as the sun sets. It is about a 30 minute walk from town to his house. The three trainers stand in front of the house. It is a small light blue house with dark blue shutters and a matching front door. It has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and office. There is a short wooden fence around the front yard and a detached garage.

"This is my house," JB points out. "Its not real big, but I love it. My favorite part is the large backyard." He opens the wooden gate and runs to the front door and opens it. "Mom! Dad! We are here!" He turns back to Hazel and Grant, "Come on in guys."

Grant whispers to Hazel, "Do not mention our family being rich and the fact that we could have afforded a hotel room. The Harts are trying to be nice and put us up for the night."

"Geez Grant," Hazel rolls her eyes. "Do I seem like the bragging type? Don't answer that. And no need to worry. I won't embarrass you in front of you 'boyfriends' parents." Hazel giggles and runs to the door.

Grant yells in a quite voice. "Hazel you little brat! Stop that!" He too, hurries to the door and they walk in.

"Please come in. Let me take your coats and backpacks." Mr. Hart greets them at the door.

"Mom, Dad, these are my new," JB paused for a second, "friends, Grant and Hazel Giddy. Grant, Hazel, these are my parents Mr. and Mrs. Hart."

Mr. Hart shook hands with the siblings, "Please call me Jack. Mr. Hart is for my students."

Mrs. Hart on the other hand was so excited for JB to bring friends home that she was in a hugging mood and did so to both brother and sister. "You can call me Beth. I'm so happy that JB has made friends. He doesn't have very many. All the kids his age are gone and before that he…"

"Mom!" JB interrupted.

"Oh look at me. When I get excited I just go on and on and on. Anyway, enough about that. I hope you kids are hungry."

They all made their way into the kitchen and sat down at a rectangular table. Mr. and Mrs. Hart sat at either end of the table, JB sat on one side, and Grant and Hazel on the other. There was a smorgasbord of food for them to eat.

"JB didn't mention anyone having any dietary restrictions so I just made a bunch of stuff," said Mrs. Hart.

"Looks great Mrs. Hart, I mean Beth," Grant answered. "Hazel and I don't have any restrictions that I can remember.

"Well I am allergic to mushrooms, but I don't see any here so that shouldn't be a problem," Hazel added.

"Are you?" Grant answered.

"Remember that time when I was little and we went to the restaurant in the city and I ate those mushroom and had to go to the hospital the next day because I swelled all up?"

"No, I don't remember." Grant got quiet and starts to eat.

"So Grant and I are from Goldenrod City in the Johto region?" Hazel changed the subject. "I am here in Kanto to challenge all the gym leaders and compete in the Kanto Pokemon League."

"What made you come to Kanto instead of staying in Johto?" asked Mr. Hart.

"Oh I thought I needed a change of scenery," Hazel answered quickly and nervously. "I had seen a lot of Johto already and I thought Kanto would be a great place to travel. And I was right. We met JB and helped him with that Mason guy. He was a jerk for sucker punching JB the way he did."

"Excuse me?" The Hart parents said in unison and looked at JB.

"Please not now, Mom and Dad. I will tell you later," said JB.

"Don't think I am going to forget about this mister," his father replied.

"Sorry JB," Hazel apologized.

"Don't worry about it Hazel, I would have told them anyway. I just didn't want it to be a dinner conversation," JB answered.

"And how do your parents feel about you adventuring off in Kanto so far from home," Mrs. Hart asked.

"Well its just my dad. My mom passed a way from cancer when I was 10. My dad is busy with his work. He was worried, but then Grant said he would come with me. Grant and I have been pretty much best friends since my mom died."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, but its nice to see a brother and sister as close as the two of you."

"Thanks, Mrs. H." Hazel then shoved a large piece of meat into her mouth.

The rest of dinner went on with out any hiccups. Grant kept quite, but the others were a talkative bunch. The Hart's told stories of when they were younger and about the Pokemon they grew up with. Mr. Hart told stories of his summer school students and even a few about his father. JB loved those stories.

"Well now that we have finished dinner, I found some of your Grandpa's old Poke food recipes and I cooked some up. I was going to send it to you but it seems we need it now. 9 Pokemon is way more than have ever been in this house for quite a long time," Mrs. Hart said in excitement. "You may have to use the back porch. Turn on the porch light JB and you and your friends go on out. I'll bring the food in a moment."

Grant and Hazel followed JB outside. JB switched on the porch light and illuminated the back porch. Not much more of the backyard could be seen in the dark of the night.

"Come on out Ruckus, Tesla, and Zero. Its time to eat!" in a flash of red light the three Pokemon appeared. "Ruckus, Tesla, say hello to our new friend Zero." Tesla walked over to Zero and sniffed him. Ruckus flew down and landed next to the charmander and did the same. Then after a few seconds they started to play.

"Wow," Hazel exclaimed, "You have an eevee, too? I remember when Grant's flareon used to be an eevee." She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Tesla.

_Eevee the evolution Pokemon. Because an eevee's genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. _

"That's so cool. And what is this Pokemon." Hazel then scanned Ruckus.

_Zubat the bat Pokemon. Zubats are capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles._

"You have some pretty cool Pokemon JB." Hazel walks over and pets them each on the head. "Why don't you three come out? Ivy, Wing, Pinky!" Hazel opens her Poke balls and in a red flash of light her three Pokemon appear on the ground. "Meet our new friends everyone. You be nice Pinky." A small, purple, bat-like Pokémon stood with her arms crossed. She has blue wings with pointed claws at the edges of the membranes. She has pincers on her forelimbs, and a segmented tail with a stinger on the end. She has short hind legs and feet that appear segmented with a large, single claw each. She has long, pointed ears and triangle-shaped eyes, and fangs.

JB points his PokeReader at the purple bat and scans her: _Gligar the flying scorpion Pokemon. Gligar usually cling to cliffs. When it spots it's prey, it spreads it's wings and glides down to attack._

"That's a cool Pokemon, Hazel, but why do you call her Pinky?" JB asked. "She is purple."

"Yeah I know. Pinky hatched from an egg I got after my Mom died. When she hatched she was pink and then eventually turned purple."

"I guess I go last," Grant pepped up a little. "Scarlet, Scooter, Flash. Come on out!" He tosses out his three Poke balls and his Pokemon appear in a flash of red light. "Go ahead and scan my Pokemon with your PokeReader, JB. I don't think my sisters will have these guys in her Pokedex as most of them are only found in Johto and her Pokedex is from Kanto. Your PokeReader seems to be able to pick up any region's Pokemon."

JB pointer the PokeReader at Scarlet. Scarlet is a small Pokémon with bluish fur on top of her body and a milky color on the underside. She has four red-colored spots on her back.

_Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil usually stay hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back._

He then scans Scooter. Scooter is a large owl looking Pokemon with a brown coloring and a triangle pattern of a darker shade of brown running down his chest. His wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown like the pattern on his chest. He has bushy, cream-colored feathered horns like eye brows. The ring pattern around his eyes and his talons are cream in coloration, his beak is talons are a light pink, and his easy are red.

_Noctowl the owl Pokemon. When noctowls need to think, they rotate their head 180 degrees to sharpen their intellectual power. Noctowl is the final evolved form of hoot hoot._

JB scans Flash last. Flash is covered in reddish-orange fur, has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on her head; all of which are a creamy yellow color. She has large, long ears and black eyes.

_Flareon the flame Pokemon. Flareon fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. Flareon is an evolved form of eevee using a fire stone._

"Man Grant, those are some impressive Pokemon. Two fire Pokemon and a final evolution stage." JB was in awe.

"Thanks," Grant said sullenly. "I got them during my travels through Johto. These three are all I have left from those days." Grant looked down at the ground. "Fire Pokemon are my favorite, but I am trying to branch out and collect other types."

"I don't think I have a favorite type yet. You must have been a really good trainer. These guys look really healthy." JB bent down and rubbed Flash on the head. "Man, the PokeReader was right, Flash is warm to the touch."

"That means she like you," Hazel added. "She normally burns those she doesn't like. You're a good guy JB. My brother thinks so." Hazel winks at Grant. Grant scowls at Hazel.

"Here is your food my little Pokemon!" Mrs. Hart steps outside carrying 9 stacked bowls of food.

"Here let me help you with that Mrs. Hart." Grant grabs 6 of the bowls, 3 in each hand, and places them on the ground for his and Hazel's Pokemon.

"You are such a polite young man, Grant. You mother and father would be proud. JB you could learn some manners from Grant." She smiles at Grant and he blushes. "I have set up the pull out couch in the living room for Hazel to sleep. Grant, you and JB can sleep in his room. I set up a spare mattress on the floor."

"Thanks Mrs. Hart," said Grant and Hazel.

"Please call me Beth. Mrs. Hart makes me feel old." She walks back inside. Hazel follows and helps to clean up the table from dinner.

Grant sits down in a chair outside and looks up into the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" JB asks. He is sitting in the yard next to the porch.

"Yeah, it is. It just seems so vast and peaceful," Grant replies.

"Grant thanks again for helping me out with Mason today. I really do appreciate it. Not very many people would have done that for me. Like my mom said earlier, I don't have very many friends. Don't think I've ever really had any except for my Grandpa, but he's family."

"I'm happy to be your friend, JB. I know what its like to be bullied and pushed around. I've stood up to my fair share of them."

JB starts to laugh and Grant looks over at him. Tesla, Flash, Zero, and Ivy are jumping and playing with him. Scooter flies over and perches on the back of the Grant's chair. Scarlet jumps onto his lap and curls up to sleep. Ruckus is hovering above JB. Wing is preening his self and Pinky is watching Hazel through the window.

JB stops laughing, "I guess we should get ready for bed. Walking all day has really tired me out. Plus, we need to get up early so Hazel can challenge the gym leader and I can make my delivery to Mrs. Tesla."

The boys and the Pokemon made their way into the house. JB picks up the bowls and places them on the counter. Mr. and Mrs. Hart are already upstairs. Hazel is in the living room in a yellow shirt and blue pajama pants getting under the covers of the sofa bed. Pinky, Wing and Ivy all jump up on the bed. Hazel lifts the covers and Pinky gets under and snuggles up to her. Ivy lies down by her feet while Wing lies by the arm of the sofa.

"Good night boys! See you in the morning. Sleep tight," Hazel says as the boys walk up the stairs.

"Good night Hazel."

"Good night sis."

JB shows Grant where his room is and where the bathroom is. JB goes into his room and Grant walks into the bathroom. Grant finishes in the bathroom and walks toward JB's room. The door is slightly open and he can see JB in the room stripped down to just his boxer briefs. Grant pauses.

"Everything ok, Grant?" Mrs. Hart asks.

Grant jumps a little, "Yes, yes. Yes, everything is fine Mrs., I mean, Beth. JB was just changing and I didn't want to interrupt." Grant blushes.

Mrs. Hart smiled at Grant. "JB is it ok if Grant comes in to get ready?"

"Sure mom. I'm just in my underwear." JB opens the door wearing just his boxer briefs. "Come on in." Grant walks in.

"Good night you two. Your father says the same. He is in bed already. He has to be up early for work."

"Good night to you and Dad, Mom"

"Good night Beth. Thanks for the bed."

"My pleasure, Grant." Mrs. Hart shuts the door.

The Pokemon were spread around the room. Tesla was at the foot of JB's bed while Ruckus was hanging from the ceiling in the corner. Zero had found a spot on the floor with Flash between the two beds. Scooter perches on the back of a chair close to Grant and tucks his head under his wing and falls asleep. Scarlet lies next to Grant's pillow on the bed.

"You alright Grant? You look a little pale and sweaty. Is it too hot in here?"

"No, the temperature is fine. I just think I should…"

JB interrupted, "Do you need something to sleep in? Maybe an extra pillow?"

"No, I'm good. I just need to tell you…"

"Oh man I hope you don't mind, I tend to be a warm bodied person and get really hot when I sleep, that's why I'm in my underwear. Plus, its just us boys so I hope its cool. I would never do this in front of your sister."

"Yeah, its fine. I mean thanks for not doing it in front of Hazel, but its your house, your room. Its cool. But I need to tell you…"

"Oh crap, I so have to pee. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." JB opens the bedroom door and closes it behind him on the way to the bathroom.

"I'm gay." Grant pauses. "Its that simple, Granty boy. Just say it to him." Grant changes in to his pajama bottoms. They are black with flames on them. He looks around JB's room. There are books on Pokemon, history books, science books, and a lot of comic books. There are also pictures of JB and his Grandpa doing different activities around the house. There is a radio on the desk and music cds scattered across it. JB came back in to the room.

"Oh man, am I beat. I don't know how I will every get used to this walking everywhere. I would love to sleep forever." JB crawls into bed.

"No. No you wouldn't. You would miss out on a lot." Grant went quiet and gets into bed. Scarlet snuggles up to him.

"Did I say something wrong Grant?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just cranky from being tired," Grant lied.

"What were you trying to tell me before I went to the bathroom?"

"Oh, just thanks for letting us stay with you," Grant lied again.

"Not a problem. What are friends for, right?"

"Good night JB. I'm glad I ran into you in Pallet Town."

JB starts to lightly snore. Grant smiles and closes his eyes.

* * *

Grant suddenly wakes up startled by a crash. His noctowl, Scooter was behind him sitting on the desk. Scooter had knock over a picture of JB with his mother, father and grandfather.

JB's grandfather had gray hair, a scruffy beard, and blue eyes. Grant noticed that in most of the pictures the old man was wearing a short sleeved light colored button up shirt. A different color in each different picture. The one thing he noticed that was the same was the old man's smile. He always had a great big smile. Grant laughs and sits the picture back on the desk. He stands up and looks out the window into the backyard. It is about the size of a football field. There is a small shed in the corner. There is a large tree toward the back of the property with a tree house in it. A garden of flowers lines the sides of the property. It is beautiful. He sees JB and Hazel playing with the Pokemon. He sees both Scarlet and Flash chasing after Tesla and JB.

"_Even Scarlet? That kid has a way with Pokemon."_

He puts on his red zip up hoodie and makes his way down stairs to the kitchen with Scooter on his shoulder. Mrs. Hart is in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Good morning, Mrs., I men, Beth. I'll get it sooner or later."

"Morning Grant. Have a seat. The waffles are still warm. There is a bowl of poke food for Scooter, too. JB couldn't get him to leave your side this morning."

"Yea, Scooter is really protective of me. He doesn't like to leave my side for too long." He places the bowl of food on the floor for Scooter to eat. "I'm surprised he got Scarlet to leave with him. She is normally skittish around new people." Grant stares out the sliding glass door where JB and Hazel are playing with the Pokemon.

"That's my boy. JB has always been able to make a connection with Pokemon, its his people skills he needs to work on."

"Hmm," Grant replies as he watches JB and Ruckus play fetch with a stick. "He is good with Pokemon. Maybe something to do with what his Grandpa taught him?"

"Could be? His Grandpa also had a way with Pokemon." Mrs. Hart turned and looks at Grant and giggles. "So Grant, you should just tell him."

Grant stirs from his staring. "I'm sorry, what? I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Well it is none of my business, but its a little obvious to me that you may or may not have a slight crush on my son. Its not a bad thing, he is a cute one if I do say so myself."

"You must be confused. I don't… I'm not…" Grant stumbles to find his words.

Mrs. Hart pulls out a chair and sits down at the table with Grant. "Grant, I've dealt with kids in your situation. I am a teacher, but I am also a counselor at the school. I understand what you might be going through. Whatever you tell me can stay between you and me."

Grant is amazed a how comfortable he feels around Mrs. Hart. She reminds him of his own mother and how much he misses her. He pauses and then opens up to Mrs. Hart. As this is happening JB and Hazel are outside taking.

"Hazel, what's up with your brother? He has those weird mood swings and gets all quiet. He seemed to get mad at me last night and then blew it off like he wasn't angry."

"What did you say to him? Did he say anything to you?" Hazel asked wide eyed.

"No, not really. Just that I would miss out on things if I slept for too long."

"Hmm, I think you need to talk about this with him. He has been through quite a bit in the past years and it happens to be rather personal for him."

"Maybe I'll do that. You guys are really cool and I don't want to mess up our friendship, but if you think he will be ok with it I'll talk to him about it." They continue to play with the Pokemon.

* * *

The sliding door opens and Mrs. Hart calls Hazel to come help her with packing some food for the trip. Hazel walks inside with Pinky following. Grant steps outside in his pajama pants and hoodie shutting the door behind him. The sun was fully up. He could feel the heat on his face.

"The grass is wet, Grant, you might want to put on some shoes."

"Thanks JB, I'll be fine. Its nice to feel the wet grass between my toes again." Grant steps into the yard. Scarlet came running up to him. He bent down and pick up the small Johto fire starter. "Good morning baby girl. I see you made a new friend in JB." He ran his fingers through her fur. "Thanks for taking care of Scarlet and Flash this morning. Sorry about Scooter, he's a loyal one."

"I realized that. Scarlet took about 5 minutes, but if I had tried any longer to get Scooter to come with me I might have woken you up. You looked pretty tired. Plus, you were drooling."

"Well… you snore."

JB laughed, "That I do. I hope it didn't bother you."

"No, not at all." Grant continued petting Scarlet. There were a couple minutes of silence and then finally he spoke up, "I should explain a little about myself to you. If we are going to be friends there are a couple things I should tell you."

"You mean like why you can be so moody some times? I figured that was just you having pooped yourself and not wanting anyone to know."

Grant laughed, "No, that would be easier than what I have to tell you."

"I'm all ears, Mr. Giddy. Its just you, me, the Pokemon, and the outdoors. Spill your guts."

Grant took a deep breathe, "So before I decided to join Hazel on he travels, I had been in a coma for two years."

"What? Seriously? Dude, Grant, I am so sorry. Now I understand why you got mad about that sleeping forever comment."

"Not a big deal. Really. I'm fully recovered. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I just, sometimes I can't remember things. Like stuff from my past and sometime my short term memory isn't real good. Not being able to remember things, especially family events, upsets me and I get moody."

"Wow. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember all the times I spent with my parents and Grandpa. Do they know what caused the coma?"

"That's a little blurry, but from what I can remember..."

_A little over two years ago, Grant is on Route 42 heading toward Mahogany Town. He is wearing a light orange collared shirt, blue jeans, and red and black sneakers. His Poke ball belt is full and he has a pep in his step. He is carrying a shoulder bag backpack. He pulls out a gray case and opens it. Inside is displayed all the badges he has won. There are two spots left._

"_That last battle was awesome Scarlet. You did a great job. I am going to be a great fire trainer if you keep battling like that." Grant looks down at the cyndaquil that is happily walking next to him. "Two more badges and we are ready for the Johto League." He shuts the case and slides it back into his bag._

"_Hey kid! Are you a Pokemon trainer?" A blurry figure calls out to Grant._

"_I am. Do you want to battle?"_

"_Were you just in Ecruteak City and defeated the gym leader?" The blurry figure walked closer to Grant._

"_I did." Grant got a little worried._

"_And did you stop that member of the One One 7 gang from beating up that queer kid?" The blurry figure was almost right next to grant._

"_Yes, yes. I did. Is there going to be a problem here?" The flames on Scarlet's back flared up._

"_No problem. I'm just going to beat your little queer ass. You don't mess with a member of One One 7 with out consequences. Get'em boys!" _

_From the woods appeared a total of 5 more guys. All at once they start to beat on Grant. One guy punts Scarlet across the ground. Grant drops to the ground. He is being hit with bats and large sticks. He is hit with a bat to the back of his knee and falls to the ground into the fetal position. The blurry figure grabs his Poke ball belt. He picks off a ball, drops it on the ground and steps on it, smashing it to pieces. Grant screams as he sees this happen. He is crying and terrified for his life and those of his Pokemon. The blurry gang member does this 2 more times. Each time laughing. He grabs a fourth ball, but before he can drop it Scarlet jumps on him with a scratch attack. The man drops the belt and grabs Scarlet by the head. He throws her against the ground and then kicks her into the air. She lands and stops moving. As the belt falls to the ground the Poke balls open and the remaining Pokemon appear. _

"_Run! Please go before they kill you!" Grant shouts before he is kicked in the face. Scooter takes to the air and Flash darts into the woods._

"_Looks like some of your Pokemon got lucky. Looks like you didn't get so lucky though." The blurry figure kicks Grant three times in the gut. Grant can feel a sharp pain in his chest. "Let's go boys. This queer is done for." The gang leaves._

"I don't remember anything after that," Grant said as he wiped tears out of his eyes. "The nurses at the hospital told me that I showed up at the Pokemon Center in Mahogany Town bleeding and bruised holding Scarlet in my arms. Nurse Joy called an ambulance for me and took Scarlet to start working on her. I was told she had multiple broken bones and internal bleeding. She was transferred into a heal ball to help her recover. The doctors worked for days on my injuries. I had internal bleeding, four broken ribs, a busted knee, a skull fracture, and a broken arm. I am lucky to be alive. They say I fell into a coma shortly after arriving at the hospital. My dad was called and he and Hazel came as soon as they could. Hazel went walking on Route 42 trying to retrace the steps she though I might take and ended up finding Scooter and Flash and the crushed Poke balls." Grant placed a hand over his face and started to cry. "Three of my Pokemon were killed. Three of my best friends. I… I could have died. I probably did a couple times and no one told me." Grant felt a pair of arms wrap around him. It was JB.

"I'm so sorry Grant. That sucks. It really does. If I could go back in time and stop those clowns from doing what they did to you I would. I would want to make that whole nightmare go way. But I cant. And I'm sorry that I can't, but what I can do is be here for you now. You have me and you have Hazel." JB drew Grant in closer and squeezed just a little harder. "It means the world to me that you and I are friends. I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad you're here."

Hazel and Mrs. Hart watched from the window. They are both crying. Mrs. Hart hands Hazel the box of tissues.

**Well that's that. We know what caused Grant to fall into a coma those 2 years ago. Sorry for the lack of Pokemon battles I felt like an emotional battle was needed. I hope you enjoyed reading. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Viridian Challenges

**It has been a while, but here is Chapter 5. I am currently working on Chapter 7 and editing Chapter 6. I hope to get those up soon.  
**

**JB: Ruckus – Zubat; Tesla – Eevee; Zero – Charmander**

**Grant: Scarlet – Cyndaquil; Flash – Flareon; Scooter – Noctowl**

**Hazel: Pinky – Gligar; Ivy – Bulbasaur, Wing – Pidgey**

**Chapter Five: Viridian Challenges**

Our three trainers hug Mrs. Hart goodbye and head back to the city. It had been an emotional morning and no one was very talkative. Hazel is focused on her up coming gym battle. JB is worrier about Grant, but also excited to make his first official delivery for Professor Oak. Grant seemed a little sullen and nervous for his younger sister's gym battle. It took about 30 minutes to reach the Viridian City Pokemon Gym. There was a line of trainers standing outside the door.

"This is the Viridian Gym," JB said. "The gym leader is Green and he doesn't really have a specific type he battles with, but you do get the Earth Badge. I hear he can be a hard challenge, but I have never seen him in action."

"I guess I better get in line then," Hazel walked to the back of the line.

"I'm going to go with Hazel," Grant starts walking with his sister and then turns around to JB. "Good luck with your delivery. And don't forget to tell your dad thank you from the both of us. Enjoy your lunch with him."

"Will do, Grant. Good luck Hazel!" JB made his way to the park to meet his father for lunch.

* * *

JB had never really look at the city in the way he saw it now. It was his home and he would miss it. The people walking by, the short older building surround by taller new ones. He had some great times in Viridian City and he never wanted to forget them. This made him think about Grant and his memory loss and that made him sad. He looked up in front of him and saw his father sitting on a park bench waiting for him.

"Dad!" JB waved at his father. Mr. Hart stood up and waved back. When he got to the park bench JB hugs his father.

"Hey there JB, that's a pretty tight squeeze you got there. Your father's oldish bones might not be able to take too much of that."

"Sorry, Dad. It has just been a rather interesting morning." As they sat there eating the lunch Mrs. Hart had packed for them, JB told his father about his morning. JB told his father everything. There were no secrets between them.

"I'm sorry to hear that about Grant. He is a good kid and with you and Hazel watching out for him, I think he is in good hands." Mr. Hart ate a bit of his sandwich. "Well I had a crazy morning myself. There was a break in at the school. Mrs. Tesla's office was broken into and ransacked. She says who ever did it didn't take anything. The police came, but there are not leads on who did it."

"Do you think it was Team Rocket? They did want the package she gave me to deliver to Professor Oak," questions JB.

"Maybe, son. I will mention that to the police. But you don't have to worry about that, it's a situation for the police to handle." Mr. Hart changed the subject, "Did Hazel seem nervous about her gym battle? Green is a tough trainer."

"I think she was, but she wasn't going to show it." JB and his father continue to talk. They talk and eat for about 10 minutes before they are interrupted. A gentleman in a black bomber jacket, black pants, black boots and dark sunglasses sits down next to JB. His has olive colored skin and his green hair is in a short fo hawk.

"Sir," Mr. Hart speaks up, "Would you mind sitting at another bench? My son and I are trying to have a private conversation. There are plenty of other benches around."

The green haired gentleman smiled, "Ah Mr. Hart, the only way I am leaving this bench is when I get that 'special delivery' from your son. Hand over the bag JB."

* * *

Back at the Viridian Gym, Hazel was waiting nervously. She was next in line.

"Breath easy, Hazel. You look like you are about to vomit," Grant said to his sister.

"I feel that way. My stomach feels queasy. What if I throw up in the middle of the battle?"

"You are going to do fine." Grant puts his arm around her shoulders. "You have that trainer's instinct."

"Grant can I ask you something?" Hazel said quietly.

"Well that is asking me something so I guess so."

"Would mind if I did this first gym battle on my own? I'm not ready to mess up in front of you yet."

Grant was a little shocked, "Sure, Haze, not a problem. I completely understand. But I want to be at the next one."

"Deal. If you want you can go catch up to your boyfriend and his dad," Hazel whispered and let out a quiet giggle.

"He is not my boyfriend," Grant stated angrily. "We are just friends." Hazel giggled even more.

"Next!" a voice from inside the door shouted as the door opened.

"Good luck, Hazel! Knock'em out!"

"Will do big brother. I'll find you in the park when I'm done." Hazel walk into the gym and the door shut behind her.

* * *

Back at the park, JB is sitting on the bench between his father and the man with the green hair. He is facing the green haired man.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," JB answers. "I'm just eating lunch with my dad here in the park." He reaches down at his belt.

"Let's keep our hands where I can see them, shall we. We don't need to cause a scene." The man shook his finger in the air at JB. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want the sack of stones and then I'll be on my way."

"Please just leave. I don't know what it is you are talking about."

"It seems you are going to need a bit more motivation, huh JB." The man snaps his fingers. "Billy, Sundance, now." From almost no where Billy and Sundance appear. Sundance sat down next to Mr. Hart while Billy stood behind him holding his shoulders. Mr. Hart could feel something sharp poking him in the side.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced young Mr. Hart. This here is Billy," Billy waves, "and Sundance," Sundance winks at JB. "You remember them from Route 1 the other day. I'm Kidd. We are the Team Rocket grunts assigned to this area. But I should be thinking you, we recently got a raise and it seems our new position is to follow you. Now give me the sack of stones or Sundance will place the end of her blade in the side of your father. We don't want dear old dad bleeding out now do we?"

"Fine. I get it. Just don't hurt my dad," JB said worried.

"Don't do it JB," Mr. Hart said. Billy slapped him in the back of the head and Sundance dug her knife just a little into his side. "Aggh!" Mr. Hart groans.

"Stop it!" JB shouted quietly. "I'm getting them."

"Nice and slow there JB. No quick movements," said Kidd.

JB slowly leans over and unzips his backpack. He reaches into the hidden pocket and starts to pull out the sack of stones. The bottom of the sack gets caught on something in the backpack.

"What do you want these for anyway?" JB says as he is trying to pull the sack out of the backpack.

"That's really for us to know and for you to never know," laughs Sundance. "Now hurry up!"

"Its stuck on something," JB replies.

"Here give that to me!" Kidd reaches over and yanks the sack out of the backpack. The sack rips and half the stones go flying. "Billy, Sundance, picks those up!" The two Team Rocket members jump over to the spray of stones and start to pick them up. Kidd ties the ripped end of the sack shut so no more can spill out.

"Run JB!" Mr. Hart jumps up and knocks Billy into Sundance and they fall over. And he takes off in the other direction.

JB stands up and jumps over the back of the park bench. "Sorry Dad, I can't run. Those stones are my response ability and I've been hired to deliver them to Mrs. Tesla. Speaking of Tesla, Tesla, I need your help!" JB throws a Poke ball into the air and Tesla appears in a flash of red light. "Quick attack! Get that sack away from Kidd!" Tesla charges off at Kidd and rams into his chest knocking him down. She then grabs sack out of his hand and heads back to JB.

"Whoa!" Mr. Hart exclaims. "That is one quick eevee."

"Stay behind me Dad. I've got this." JB throw another Poke ball in the air, "Come on out Ruckus!" The small blue bat appears in the air. "Ruckus, use astonish on Sundance and Billy. Don't let them get up!" Ruckus flies over to the two Rocket members on the ground and slaps them with his wings. "Keep it up, Ruck!" Tesla returns to JB with the sack of stones. "Thanks little lady," he says as he takes the sack from her.

"Not so fast there JB!" Kidd was on his feet, "Shroomish! Lets knock them around!" Kidd throws his Poke ball and a small green and peach colored Pokémon appears. It is peach on the upper half with green spots and a small opening at the top. The upper section ends with frilled segments which overlap its green underside. It has small round green feet.

JB scans the Pokemon with his PokeReader: _Shroomish the mushroom Pokemon. If it senses danger, it scatters spores from the top of its head to protect itself._

"Mach 5… I mean, Shroomish, use stun spore on that eevee!" Shroomish jumps in the air and sprays a fine yellow mist from the top of her head.

"Tesla, dig under ground to avoid the stun spore." The small brown Pokemon digs a hole and disappears under the ground.

"Shroomish, while they are distracted, use headbutt on that zubat!" The mushroom Pokemon runs over to Ruckus, jumps, and slams her head into the blue bat, knocking him onto the ground. Ruckus picked himself up and flies back into the air. "Nice job, Mach 5. You two get up and help me!"

Sundance and Billy scramble to their feet and drop stones they had picked up. "Nidoran, come out!" the two said at the same time. They both threw their Poke balls. From Billy's appears the blue female nidoran. Sundance's ball let out the purple male nidoran. "Nidoran, scratch attack that brat's zubat," the duo spoke in unison once again.

The nidorans jumped up at Ruckus and dug their claws into him causing him to fall to the ground fainted.

"Return, Ruckus! Rest up buddy, you did a great job. Tesla, bite attack on one of the nidorans!" Tesla popped up from under ground where the nidorans are standing causing the female to fall back a few feet. Tesla then used bite on the male nidoran causing him to screech out in pain.

JB grabs his last Poke ball on his belt and tosses it into the air, "Let's do this Zero!" Zero appears in a flash of red light ready to battle. "Ember attack on Shroomish! Tesla another bit attack on Nidoran!"

"Chaaaarrrrr!" Zero spit a fire ball at the shroomish sending it falling back with major damage.

"Eve eevee!" Tesla clamped down once again on the purple nidoran causing it to scream in pain. The female nidoran looked at the eevee and was upset. She charged at Tesla, slamming into her side causing her to roll on the ground. The small blue nidoran then began to glow.

"My nidoran is evolving!" The glowing shocked Billy. The small blue poison Pokemon grew larger and a lighter shade of blue. The horn on her head was gone as well as her large teeth and whiskers. The spikes on her back grew larger as did the ones one her ears. Dark blue spots appeared on her hind legs. "Nidorina!" the newly evolved Pokemon shouts.

"I want my Pokemon to evolve!" Sundance shouts and crosses her arms.

JB scans the new Pokemon: _Nidorina the poison pin Pokemon. When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. Nidorina is the evolved form of female nidoran._

"Nidorina, toxic spikes! Spread them across the ground to hinder and attacks," Billy ordered. Nidorina laid out 15 purple spikes between Team Rocket and JB's Pokemon.

"Zero, give them another ember attack! Tesla if we can't go threw the spikes lets go under them, dig!" Zero spit another ember attack at Shroomish while Tesla dug into the ground.

"Shroomish dodge that ember and strike back with poison powder!" Kidd shouted. The shroomish jumped out of the way and sprayed a fine mist of purple powder into the air at Zero.

"Burn it away, Zero!" Zero opens his mouth to spit another ember but it was too late the poison powder had made its way to him and he was struck with pain. Zero dropped to one knee, but then stood back up.

Sundance shouted an order, "Nidoran use poison sting on that charmander while he is weak." The purple nidoran stood on all fours and shot a barrage of purple stingers at the fire lizard Pokemon. Zero is still hurt from the poison powder and didn't move fast enough to avoid the stingers. The stingers hit with full force and caused Zero to fall to the ground fainted.

"Zero, return! You did your best buddy. Tesla its up to you now. Bite attack!" The eevee blasted up from under the ground knocking over the nidoran. He doesn't look to be doing so well. Tesla turned to bite Nidorina, but she was too quick.

"Nidorina, double kick!" shouted Billy. Nidorina kicked Tesla twice in the side causing her to fly across the ground and slam into the park bench.

"Eevee eve eevee!" growled Tesla as she stood up. She jumped in front of JB. She didn't look so well either.

"Well JB, what's it going to be?" asked Kidd with a smirk on his face. "Are we going to defeat your last Pokemon or are you just going to hand over the stones."

Before JB could answer, "Flamethrower!" A large flame travels across the battle field burning up the toxic spikes and causing everyone to jump back.

It was Grant with Flash out and ready to battle. "Did I miss much?" Grant asked sarcastically.

"I've only got Tesla left and she's badly hurt. You showed up at the right time." JB smiled.

"Get'em JB! Get'em Grant!" Mr. Hart shouted from behind them.

"Ah, yes, the coma boy. Please, do get me before I fall a sleep. Snore!" Sundance mocked Grant.

"Flare flare. Flareon!" Flash jump in front of Tesla, scratches the dirt with her front paw and flicks something at Tesla. Tesla catches it in her mouth and starts to glow. JB stands there in shock.

"I had nothing to do with this," Grant says. "This was completely Flashes idea."

Tesla's brown eyes became black. She grew larger. Her tail shrunk and became a fringe of spikes as her ears grew more into a point. Her fur turned yellow and her cream collar turned white and spiky.

JB scans Tesla with his PokeReader: _Jolteon the lightning Pokemon. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. Jolteon is an evolved form of Eevee using a Thunderstone._

"Eon! Jolteon!" the yellow dog like Pokemon barks.

"No worries. Its still three against two in our favor," stated Billy.

"Tesla I know you are tired, but our friends just showed up to help," JB started to flow with an unseen energy that flowed over to Tesla. Tesla stood tall and growled. "Just a little longer girl." JB whispered in Grants ear. Grant nodded his head.

"Flash, fire spin at Shroomish!" The flame Pokemon shot a blast of fire from its mouth surrounding the shroomish. Shroomish slightly floated in to the air while being burned by the flames. She fell down fainted.

"Tesla, give me a thundershock on Nidoran!" Tesla growls and fired a slim stream of electricity at the purple Pokemon. Nidoran fell over fainted.

"Tesla," JB shouted and the same time Grant did, "Flash," the boys looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Quick attack on Nidorina!" The eeveelutions charged at Nidorina slamming her from each side. Nidorina fell over fainted.

"Wish to count again grunts?" JB said sarcastically.

"We still have other Pokemon," Kidd said as he pulled another ball from his belt. Before he could release it he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Um, Kidd," Billy said. "Sundance and I don't have any other Pokemon."

"Uhh, yeah, we thought we did, but it turns out we picked up empty Poke balls on our way out of the base," Sundance added.

"What?!" Kidd was angry. "You idiots! I can't take on these two by myself."

Billy and Sundance took off running into the woods. "Sorry Kidd!" they shouted as they ran.

Kidd put the Poke ball back on his belt. "It seems you have won this day Mr. Hart, but we will be watching you. Waiting to strike when you least expect it. Count on it." Kidd walks off into the woods.

"We need to go after them," Mr. Hart exclaims.

"Let them go Dad. Whatever rock they crawl under will be too hard to find," JB answers. "The best thing to do is collect the stones of the ground and get them to Mrs. Tesla."

"That sounds good son. The quicker the better. You were lucky Grant showed up when he did or I don't know what would have happed. Thanks Grant!"

"Yeah, thanks once again for your help. If we weren't friends I would think you might be stalking me. Showing up at the right moment every time."

"I'm not stalking you. I just happen to be on my way here to wait for Hazel when I saw you two and"

JB places a hand on Grant's shoulder, "I'm just joking with you." He cocks his head to the side and winks "Don't be so serious." JB smiles and walks over to Tesla and Flash and kneels down beside them. His father follows him.

"Oh I see what you did there," Grant laughs. "From the other day with Mason and… No one is listening to me." He smiles and crosses his arms.

"I see you two are now the best of friends," JB said as the eeveelutions sitting next to each other. "Did you two talk about this before hand or just come up with it on the fly?"

"Jolt. Jolt jol. Jolteon."

"Flareon. Eon flare. Flare."

"Is that right?" JB answers. "Well maybe next time you can cue me in on you plan of attack." JB laughs and scratches Flash and Tesla under their chins. Mr. Hart looks at his son in a quizzical manner.

Mr. Hart heads over to the stones scattered on the ground. "So these are the evolution stones. We have the Fire Stone, Thunderstone, Water Stone, Leaf Stone, Dusk Stone, Dawn Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, and even the Everstone. I would say this bag is worth a ton of money, but also could be used to evolve about a hundred Pokemon. There looks to be about 10 of each stone. We better get these to Mrs. Tesla now."

"I have to wait here for my sister," said Grant, "but you guys go on without me."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself Grant," said Mr. Hart. "Those Rocket guys could still be hanging around. Why don't you take Flash and meet Hazel at the gym and then meet JB at the Pokemon Center so you can heal your Pokemon. You may even run into Hazel on her way here."

"That sounds like a good idea, Jack. Team Rocket knew who I was so they might be looking for Hazel, too. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center, JB." Grant hurried along back to the gym, hoping to run into Hazel.

JB and his father gathered up the stones and put them back in the sack. He put the sack back in his backpack and zipped it up. Father and son head over to the school with Tesla watching for Team Rocket.

* * *

Mrs. Tesla was in her office cleaning up the mess Team Rocket had left behind.

Mr. Hart knocked on the door that was opened. "Hey there Nicole, you mind if we come in?"

"Not a problem Jack, you and JB are always welcomed," Mrs. Tesla said as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

"Mrs. Tesla," JB starts, "I would like for you to meet my Tesla." JB scratches Tesla on the top of her head.

"Oh my, I see that little eevee has evolved." Mrs. Tesla is surprised. "Professor Oak told me about your connection with the eevee when we spoke last night. I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well."

"Yeah, we ran into Team Rocket at lunch and they tried to steal the evolution stones. Tesla used one to evolve so we could beat them." JB explained. "The sack ripped, too. We tried to get all the stones back, but I think we might me missing a moon stone."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Sounds like you did a good job protecting the package. Why don't I take those from you and head to my lab so I can lock up the stones in the safe. This way Team Rocket can't get them. I'll take it from here, JB."

JB hands her the sack with the evolution stones and Mrs. Tesla leaves the room and walks down the hall. JB and his father walk the opposite way down the hall and stop in front of a door that reads "History Office: Mr. Hart."

"This is my stop kido. You be safe out there on your travels. You showed real spunk back there battling Team Rocket. You would have made your Grandpa proud. You sure made me feel proud."

"Thanks Dad. You go teach those kids. I'll be fine." JB hugs his father and leaves the school making his way back to the Pokemon Center with Tesla following behind.

* * *

When JB arrives at the Pokemon Center, Grant and Hazel are waiting for him out front.

"Tesla, return." JB points the Poke ball at Tesla and she disappears in a flash of red light. "You did a great job today baby girl now lets get you healed up."

The trio walked in to the center and handed their Poke balls to Nurse Joy, three from JB, one from Grant, and two from Hazel.

"It will be about 10 minutes, please feel free to wait in the lobby," said Nurse Joy.

"How did your gym battle go Hazel?" asks JB.

"Well take a look at this." Hazel held up a plant shaped green badge. "It's the Earth Badge!"

"Wow," JB is amazed. "Was Green really hard?"

"I wouldn't know, he wasn't there. There was a stand in. He wasn't easy though. It took both Ivy and Pinky to defeat him. It was a two on two battle."

JB's pocket starts beeping.

"Uh, JB," Grant said, "I think you might be beeping?"

JB reaches into his pocket and pulls out his PokeReader. The screen is flashing the name "Professor Oak". JB slides his finger across the screen and Professor Oak appears on screen.

"Oh great I caught you at a Pokemon Center!" the Professor is excited. "I just got a call from Mrs. Tesla and she told me you had made your delivery. That's great. But a meeting with Team Rocket again has me concerned. You are going to have to be careful out there on your own."

"I'm not on my own any more Professor. Grant and Hazel are here with me. Say hi guys."

"Hi Professor Oak," the siblings said as JB holds the PokeReader out for Professor Oak to see them.

"Hey there kids. This is wonderful news JB. Like I said before, its more fun to travel in a group. Time flies when you are having fun. I will be sending you the information on the pickup sometime later today. Safe journey, JB, Grant, and Hazel."

"Thanks Professor," says JB and hangs up the PokeReader. "I guess we go get our Pokemon and head for Route 2 and on to Pewter City."

Hazel stands up with her hands in the air. "So I can get my second badge!" Grant and JB start to laugh.

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Tesla evolved! I am super happy with that because Jolteon is my favorite Pokemon. There will be more evolutions with in the next few chapters. Next chapter I am introducing yet another travel companion, but I'm not sure how long she will be staying. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bugs! Bugs! More Bugs!

**I know I said I would get this chapter up a while ago, but I started a new job and totally put this on the back burner. I was trying to stay a couple chapters ahead, but it is hard to find time to write when you have a full time job and trying to keep a social life. Completely different from being unemployed. Enjoy!  
**

**JB: Ruckus – Zubat; Tesla – Jolteon; Zero – Charmander**

**Grant: Scarlet – Cyndaquil; Flash – Flareon; Scooter – Noctowl**

**Hazel: Pinky – Gligar; Ivy – Bulbasaur, Wing – Pidgey**

**Chapter Six: Bugs! Bugs! More Bugs!**

We find our travelers on their way to Pewter City, but first they must make their way through the Viridian Forest. They have to get there first though.

"Hazel!" shouts her irritated brother. "Do you need to stop and battle every trainer we come across? This is taking all day."

"Last one before Viridian Forest, I promise. I am trying to make my Pokemon stronger! Go Wing!" Hazel tosses her Poke ball into the air and her pidgey appears in a flash of red light. Grant and JB sit down in the grass.

"Ok little girl. My rattata is in the top percentage of all rattata. This wont be easy," said a young man in a baseball cap.

Hazel pulls out her Pokedex and scans the small purple mouse: _Rattata the mouse Pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, Rattata ceaselessly scavenge for edibles the entire day._

"Wing, gust attack!" shouts Hazel. The small bird flaps his wings together and stirs up a strong gust of wind around the rattata causing it to become unbalanced. "Quick, Wing! While its off balance hit it with a quick attack!" Wing charges toward the purple mouse and slams into it causing it to fly back fainted.

"What!? I didn't even get an attack in!" the baseball caped boy slams his foot down on the ground.

"Sorry about that, but hey that's a really cute Pokemon. Its my favorite color. I want to catch one."

"Cool. My name is Joey could I get your…"

But before the boy could finish, "No! No more talking. We have to go." Grant grabs Hazel by her hand and pulls her along.

"Bye, Joey! Nice battling you!" she shouts as she is being pulled away.

* * *

Our Rocket trio in black has already made it deep into the Viridian Forest. They are pulling a medium sized cart covered with a blue tarp. Taking turns pulling when another is tired. At this moment Kidd is pulling while Sundance and Billy walk behind the cart. Kidd suddenly stops and the other two run into the back of the cart.

"Hey, careful back there! This is precious cargo!" Kidd shouts.

"Then don't stop so abruptly without a warning!" Sundance screams back.

"Why are we stopped anyway, you just relived me from pulling like 10 minutes ago?" asked Billy as he walks to the front of the cart.

"You two need more Pokemon and the forest is the perfect place to get them," answers Kidd. "Now get to it before someone comes by."

"Nidoran, get out here," Sundance says in a dour manner.

"Nidorina, you too!" follows Billy. "Kidd, why cant we just hatch one of these eggs?" He lifts up the tarp on the cart and exposes the hidden items the cart is carrying. The cart is full of Pokemon eggs.

Kidd slaps Billy's hand away from the cart. "These are for the boss. His orders not mine. Plus, capturing Pokemon is way easier than hatching them. Now help me hide this cart while we search for Pokemon."

* * *

"VIRIDIAN FOREST: A deep and sprawling forest that extends around VIRIDIAN CITY. A natural maze, many people become lost inside." Hazel read from the sign at the entrance to the forest. "Are you sure we want to go through here. I'm not a fan of getting lost in a forest."

"We will be fine. This was one of my Grandpa's favorite places to go. We used to come here all the time." JB made Hazel feel a little better about the situation, "although I haven't been here in a while, but we will be fine."

"Plus, Haze, there should be a ton of Pokemon for you to catch," Grant added.

The three enter the forest. The further they travel into Viridian Forest the denser the trees become allowing for little light to shine through. The forest seems to go on forever. There are many turns and dead ends. The trio has to back track quite a bit.

"I thought you said you were familiar with this forest JB?" Hazel asks with a certain irritation in her voice.

"I thought I was, but I don't remember any of this," JB runs his hand through his hair and tugs at it in frustration.

"No worries you two. We will get out of here." Grant tried to calm JB and Hazel down. "Hazel why don't you go look for Pokemon over there, but don't go too far we don't want to get split up." Hazel walks over to the left of the boys.

"Man, I don't know what to do," JB shakes his head. "I think its time to say it, we are lost."

"JB, take a deep breath and relax. You can do this. Does anything around you look familiar?"

JB looks around and sees nothing familiar. "Honestly, Grant, my Grandpa was the one that lead the way around Viridian Forest and we never came this far in. I'm sorry. I'm not good at this." JB takes a step closer to the forest wall and is literally shocked, "Wowza!" He falls back to the ground.

"What was that? Are you alright?" Grant helps JB up. "You sure do fall down a lot."

"I didn't fall. I was shocked. Something shocked me!" The boys turn their heads and look at the spot where JB had been standing. The lower trees shake and out pops a small, chubby, yellow and brown rodent with long black tipped ears, and pink cheek spots. JB Pulls out his PokeReader and scans the Pokemon:

_Pikachu the mouse Pokemon. It raises it's tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu._

"Pika! Pika! Pi! Pi! Pikachu!"

"This pikachu seems a bit on the angry side. Where is Hazel so she can battle and capture it?" JB brushes himself off.

"Why don't you catch it? It might be able to help us get out of the forest?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Grant." JB grabs a Poke Ball of his belt, "Zero, its battle time!" JB tosses the Poke Ball into the air and the small orange lizard appears on the ground.

"PIKACHU!" The pikachu doesn't wait for JB to give commands to Zero and shoots a bolt of lightning at Zero. The thundershock hits Zero at full capacity and knocks him to the ground.

"What?" JB is startled. "Holy crap, that Pikachu means business. He is not playing around. "Zero, you need to get up!" Zero does just that. "Alright buddy, lets show this pikachu what we can do! Dragon rage!" Zero opens his mouth and fires a stream of purple flames at the pikachu. The pikachu dodges the attack and charges at Zero slamming into him and knocking him back causing him to faint. "Zero, return! You did a good job pal now rest up." Before JB can do anything else the pikachu fires off another thundershock at JB and Grant's feet and disappears back into the trees.

Hazel comes running up from behind them, "What's going on? I thought I heard battling? What's that smell? Smells like burnt popcorn?"

The boys stood in front of her dumb founded. "Zero and I just got beat by a wild pikachu." JB spoke up.

"Beat bad," Grant added.

"What!? I missed a pikachu! Which way did it go?"

Before the boys could answer, a scream is heard coming from inside the forest. "Umm, I'm not the only one that heard that right?" Grant listens for the scream again. "There! Over in this direction!"

Grant runs into the forest and Hazel and JB follow closely behind him. After about 10 minutes of running they come up on another section of the path. Standing down the path is a girl in her 20s. She has light brown skin, dark brown hair pulled tight into two pompoms on the sides of her head. She is wearing a light green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned half way with a light pink tank top underneath, brown hiking shorts, and brown thigh high hiking boots. She is wearing a dark red pack around her waist.

"Oh my! Oh my!" the woman is screaming.

JB and the team run over to her. "Are you ok Miss?" She turns and looks at JB. She has beautiful golden eyes. "Wow, you are gorgeous." JB says as his jaw drops. Grant folds his arms.

"I'm sorry Spiky," the woman answered, "Did you see it? Oh I can't believe it! There is one in this tree!"

"What is it?" Hazel looks into the tree. She doesn't see anything.

"Can't you see her? Right there!" the woman is very excited. "Stand back now guys, this one is mine." The trio step back and the woman pulls out a Poke Ball, "Sting! Do your thing!" She throws the Poke ball into the air and out flashes a small bird with dark blue feathers along it's head, back, tail, and wings, white underside feathers, red chest and forehead feathers, and a small yellow beak.

JB scans the tiny bird with his PokeReader:_ Taillow the tiny swallow Pokemon. When it gets cold, they migrate, flying over __180 miles__ a day. It hunts for tasty prey._

"Lets knock her out of that tree with a quick attack!" The tiny bird swoops into the tree. The leaves rustle and out falls a small, green Pokemon with yellow rings down the side of it's body. It has large eyes on the side of it's head and bright red antennae. The Pokemon rolls along the ground and then stands up.

Hazel scans it with her Pokedex: _Caterpie the worm Pokemon. Caterpie's feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage._

Sting flies out from the tree. The caterpie shoots a white sticky string at the ting bird. "Dodge that string shot, and hit it with a wing attack!" Sting swoops out of the way of the sticky line. Her wing starts to glow as she charges toward the worm Pokemon smashing into it and sending it rolling on the ground fainted. The woman grabs a Poke ball; it is white on the bottom and blue on the top with a black criss-cross pattern. "Go Net Ball!" She throws the ball and opens next to the fainted Pokemon. A red light surrounds the caterpie and it disappears inside the ball. The net ball shakes three times and then locks shut. "We did it!" The woman picks up the newly filled Poke ball. "Alright, Sting! You were amazing!" Sting flies over and lands on the woman's shoulder. She rubs the taillow on the head. "Yes, that's one more bug Pokemon for me!"

JB, Hazel, and Grant are standing a few feet behind the woman. "Umm," JB stutters to find his words, "so are you ok? We heard screaming."

"I am just perfect. I get really excited about bug Pokemon. I love them! They are so adorable! You probably heard me squealing with excitement when I found this here caterpie. Where are my manners? I'm June. June Beetleman. I'm a bug type trainer with one exception, Sting." June scratches under Sting's beak. "Sting and I have been together since I started out. She helps me catch all my Pokemon."

"I'm Hazel Giddy, from Johto, and this is my brother Grant." Hazel motions over to Grant where he is standing with his arms folded. "Don't be rude Grant, say hello."

"Hello," Grant says with no fluctuation in his voice.

"My name is Jackson Bernard Hart, but everyone calls me JB."

"Well are you cute, JB." June messes up JB's hair. He blushes. "And where do you call home JB?"

"Oh I'm from Kanto, Viridian City to be exact. Although we seem to be lost here in Viridian Forest. Its my fault, I got us lost."

"Well gang I happen to have a map of the forest with me, so how about I lead us out of here. Why don't you walk with me JB.? I can tell you about my adventures. I'm from Hoenn, but I have been to Unova and now Kanto searching for bug type Pokemon," June grabs JB by the hand.

JB's face turns a new shade of red, "Ok. Come on guys we are going to get out of here. Hey June, what was that Poke ball you used? I think you called it a Net ball?"

"Yep, I use them to catch my bug type Pokemon. Net balls are better for catching water and bug types."

As June and JB led the way, Grant throws his hands into the air, "Really!? She just happens to have a map and love bugs? I doubt she is even a girl. This is ridiculous!"

"Come on Mr. Jealous. Lets catch up to them." Hazel drags Grant along by his belt.

* * *

"Well that was a good catch you made Sundance. I didn't think that Pokemon lived in Viridian Forest."

"Thanks Silly Billy. We both caught a new Pokemon, but it looks like our third, Cranky Pants Kidd, didn't catch anything.

"I have three Pokemon! You both just have two and you each just got your second one!" Kidd is irritated. "Hopefully you two will be able to help me defeat that JB brat and his friends." Kidd walks closer to the tree line and is knocked back from a shock. He falls to the ground and Sundance and Billy start laughing. "Don't laugh asses! Something shocked me!"

Out from the trees emerges a pikachu. "Pika! Pi! Pi! Pika!"

"Oh really," replies Kidd. "You are going to sucker shock me and then bad mouth me. That's pretty rude. You wanna go? I'm ready." Kidd stands up and pulls a Poke ball off his belt. "Go Mach 5!" The Poke ball opens and the shroomish appears.

"Why does he have names for his Pokemon?" Billy asks Sundance.

"I don't know, but if he keeps up with this the nickname thing we might have to report him," she answers. "Its against Rocket policy to nickname your Pokemon."

"Shroomish, use leech seed!" The mushroom Pokemon shoots a small seed from the top of her head at the pikachu. The pikachu steps to the side and the seed lands in the woods. "Cocky little thing aren't you. Shroomish try stun spore!" Mach 5 sprays a fine yellow mist into the air. The pikachu dodges left and then right, but can't escape the attack and is covered in the mist. The pikachu is unable to move. "Alright, Mach 5, that was awesome. While its paralyzed use headbutt!" The shroomish rushes toward the yellow mouse and slams into him knocking him over and back a few feet. The pikachu is lying on his side and fires off a thundershock. "Dodge it!" The shroomish can move fast enough and it hit by the bolt taking major damage. "Lets end this before that pikachu can do any more damage. Go Poke ball!" Kidd throws the red and white ball at the stunned pikachu. A red light flashes and pulls the mouse into the ball. The ball shakes ones, then shakes twice, and then opens back up.

"PIKACHU!" The chubby, yellow Pokemon emerges from the flash of light more angry than before. He shoots off another energy bolt only this time it is aimed at Kidd. The bolt sparks at Kidd's feet. He jumps back.

"That supposed to scare me? I've got something for you! I didn't realize how strong you were. I have been saving this for a special occasion." Kidd pulls from his pocket a ball with a white underside and black and yellow top. "Ultra ball, go!" He throws the ball and it lands at the pikachu's feet. The ultra ball opens and a flash of red light sucks the pikachu in. A look of worry is on the face of the Pokemon. The ball closes and shakes once, then again, and then a third time. "Come on." Kidd whispers to himself. "I want that pikachu." It shakes a fourth time and then locks shut.

"YES!" shouts Kidd. He scoops up Mack 5 and throws her in the air and catches her. "You did it! You were spectacular!" Kidd hugs Mach 5.

"Ahem." Sundance clears her throat. She and Billy are staring at Kidd.

Kidd looks at his two partners and sits Mach 5 on the ground. "Return shroomish." He points the Poke ball at the Pokemon and transfers it back inside. He walks over to the ultra ball and picks it up. He turns his back to Sundance and Billy and lifts the ball to his face. He whispers, "Thanks for the great battle little Fury. Welcome to the team." Kidd turns back around and faces the duo. "Well now that I have shown you how thing are done when capturing Pokemon, lets get back to our cart of Poke eggs and deliver them to the base."

"Weirdo. Total weirdo," Billy mutters to Sundance as the three of them make their way back to the hidden cart.

* * *

"Grant did you hear that? June is amazing with her bug type stories," JB listens to June with wide eyes. June shoots a smile in his direction and he almost melts.

"I traveled around Johto, I have stories too!?" Grant's face gets red with anger.

"Well then, Grumpy pants, lets here some." June looks at Grant with her head cocked to the side.

"I can't remember them with perfect detail due to having the shit kicked out of me and being in a coma for 2 years." Grant retaliated. He then storms off into the woods.

"Grant, get back here! You are going to get lost," Hazel shouts at he brother. "Sorry about that. Grant tends to over react sometimes."

"I didn't know," said June. "You two wait here and I will go after him and apologize." Before JB or Hazel can answer, June walks into the woods after Grant.

June finds Grant sitting on an old stump. He isn't crying, but she can see that he is very upset. She walks over and sits down next to him and puts her arm around him.

"I'm sorr…"

"No, June. Please don't apologize." Grant interrupts her. "I should be the one apologizing. I over reacted. I'm sorry. You are being nice to us and helping us find a way out of the forest. I'm just in a mood."

"I can see that. But truthfully I have been causing some of the problems. My flirting with JB probably isn't helping. Don't worry though, its just flirting. He's too young for me. I like guys my own age."

"What? You are flirting with him on purpose?"

"Well he did say I was gorgeous. I didn't realize it would affect you so much. I didn't figure out your crush on him until later and by then I was having too much fun. But I will cool it down now."

"Does everyone realize I have a crush on JB, but him? Oh geez."

Just then shouting came from back where JB and Hazel were. JB was yelling at someone.

"JB!" Grant stands up and runs back to his friend and sister. June follows after him.

JB is standing on the path, Poke ball in hand. Hazel is next to him. In front of them stand Team Rocket and the cart.

"Tell me what is in your cart Team Rocket! What have you stolen now?!" JB shouts.

"None of your business, you brat!" Sundance screams back. "Enough of this. I'm sick of you!" She tosses out her Poke ball. "Spearow, time to destroy them!"

"Battle time, Weedle!" Billy tosses out his Poke ball. Weedle and Spearow appear on the path. A scream comes from in the woods and June comes running out.

"A bug type Pokemon! So cute!" June stands over top the weedle. He is small and brown with a segmented body. There are many tiny pink feet along the side of his body and a pink nose. He has a stinger on his head and the tip of his tail. The spearow standing next to the weedle is a small brown bird with rough head plumage, short hooked beak, beige underside and light red wings.

JB scans the weedle with his PokeReader: _Weedle_ _the hairy bug Pokemon. It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats._

Hazel scans the spearow with her Pokedex: _Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon. Spearow are very protective of their territory, they flap their short wings busily to dart around at high speeds._

Grant steps out on to the path. "JB, Hazel, what's going on? Awe man, Team Rocket again."

"We got this Grant," says JB. "Ready Hazel?"

"You know it!" Hazel tosses her Poke ball in the air. "Wing, lets teach Team Rocket a lesson!" Wing emerges from the light of the Poke ball and flies down to the ground ready for Hazel's commands.

"Ruckus! Lets fly!" The blue zubat swoops down out of the red light and hovers in the air next to the pidgey. "Ruckus, astonish on Spearow!"

"Wing, use gust on Weedle"

And the battle starts. Ruckus swoops down and attempts to slap Spearow with his wing. Spearow is too quick and darts out of the way. Weedle is pulled up by the gust, but uses a string shot to quickly pull his self out of it.

"String shot on that pidgey, Weedle! Then pull it in close for a poison sting!" orders Billy.

"Spearow, fury attack on that zubat!" Sundance points at Ruckus. "Take him down!"

The weedle shoots a sticky white string at Wing and snags him. He pulls Wing closer and then jumps at Wing with the stinger on his head nailing him in the chest. Wing cries out, but only suffers a little damage. Spearow charges at Ruckus and grabs him with her talons. She digs in with her claws and pecks at him furiously with her beak. Ruckus screeches in pain. Ruckus opens his jaws wide, they are dripping purple ooze, and he bites down hard on the spearow. She stops her attack and screams out in pain letting Ruckus go. She falls to the ground and is poisoned. Ruckus also falls to the ground not looking good.

"Ruckus, hang in there!" JB shouts to his first Pokemon. "You are a strong little zubat! You can do this!" JB clenched his fist together, closes his eyes, and take a deep breath. "Come on buddy."

Ruckus' head pops up and he flies into the air. Wing breaks free from the string shot and soars high into the sky and then hovers next to Ruckus. They two flying Pokemon begin to glow. Wing grows larger. The plumage on his head grows longer and reddish in color. Ruckus also grows larger. His mouth grows larger with a large red tongue, large eyes, small ears, and short legs.

Hazel scans Wing with her Pokedex: _Pidgeotto the bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto render their prey immobile using well-developed claws then carries the prey more than __60 miles__ to the nest. Pidgeotto is the evolved form of pidgey._

"Pidgeotto!" Wing screeches.

JB scans Ruckus with his PokeReader: _Golbat the bat Pokemon. It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily. Golbat is the evolved form of zubat._

Ruckus' tongue falls out of his mouth. "We I guess I should get in on this if we are going to start evolving on the battlefield." Kidd tosses out his Poke ball. "Pinwheel, I mean, Venipede, time to battle!" A small magenta larva like creature appears with black circles and markings on it's shoulders, neck and antennae. The lower part of the body is a blueish green.

JB scans the magenta bug: _Venipede the centipede Pokemon. Their bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird Pokémon that try to prey on it._

"Oh my! A bug Pokemon from Unova! This is crazy! I love venipedes, but I was never able to catch one." June stands in front of the tiny poison bug.

"Well I did some training in Unova for Team Rocket and caught one," boasts Kidd. "Maybe you and I could get together sometime and talk about our trips." He takes June's hand and kisses it.

"She was interested in my Weedle first before your Venisneed came out," Billy takes Junes other hand and kisses it.

"Boys!" shouts Sundance. "We are in the middle of a battle! Knock it off with the hormones! Spearow fury attack again on the golbat!" Spearow darts past June knocking her over. Sundance smiles. Spearow lunges at Ruckus, but Ruckus lets out a loud screech of yellow rings confusing the angry bird. Wing then rises higher in the air and flaps his wings fast and hard creating a twister of air that surrounds the spearow.

"Wing attack!" Hazel and JB shout.

Wing and Ruckus fly side by side their wings glowing as they smack into Spearow as the twister releases her. She falls to the ground fainted.

"What?! Spearow, return!" Sundance calls back her bird Pokemon.

"I see we just have the cute little bugs left," says June. "Here let me show you one of mine! Joule, its time to bring it!" She opens the bag around her waist and out jumps an extremely small yellow bug standing about 4 inches high, with blue eyes and blue feet.

JB scans the teeny tiny Pokemon with his PokeReader: _Joltik the attaching Pokemon. They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch._

"Is she not the cutest Pokemon you have ever seen!?" June exclaimed as Joule takes a bow. "Joule lets show these handsome guys in black what you can do. Electroweb!"

Joule shoots a web charged with energy at the Weedle and Venipede. The bugs are caught in the web and the attack slows the Pokemon down.

"Venipede, venoshock!" orders Kidd.

"String shot, Weedle!" orders Billy.

Weedle fires a sticky white string at Joule. She dodges that attack, but is drenched in the purple liquid that Venipede sprays her with. Joule takes some damage and seems to have been poisoned.

"Electro ball!" June points at the opposing bug team while Joule charges up a ball of electrical energy and shoots it at Weedle knocking him back.

Ruckus and Wing land behind Joule and are ready for their commands. But before any can be given.

"Fury, thunderbolt on that tree!" Kid commands to the pikachu that has appeared on the path. Fury charges up and fires a bolt of thunder at a large tree on the side of the path. The bolt of energy cracks the tree and it falls across the path between the two teams.

"Billy, Sundance, this is taking to long. Lets get out of here. Help me with this cart now! Pikachu, Venipede, return!"

Billy calls back Weedle and runs over to the cart with Sundance and pushes it while Kidd pulls.

As the smoke clears on the side of our heroes the gang gathers themselves up and makes sure one another are alright. Wing lands on Hazel's arm, much heavier than before. Joule skitters up on to June's finger. Grant walks over to Hazel to make sure she is not hurt. JB looks around for Ruckus, but can't find him.

"Ruckus! Ruckus! Has anyone seen Ruckus?" JB looks at the others, they shake their heads. JB finally hears a small screech from over near the tree. "Ruckus!" he runs over to the large blue Pokemon and realizes that Ruckus' wing has been trapped under the tree. "Guys help! Ruckus' is stuck!" The group runs over to JB and Ruckus.

"It looks like his wing is stuck under the tree," Grant points out, "but if we try and pull it out it might damage the wing even more. I could try to burn the tree away with one of my Pokemon."

"You might end up burning Ruckus." JB looked worried.

"Lepi, Madame Web, I need your help. Come on out!" June opens two net balls and out appears two Pokemon; one, the caterpie she had caught earlier and the other is a spider-like Pokémon with a red body with black stripes, six yellow legs with purple stripes and a white horn and mandibles.

JB scans the new Pokemon with his PokeReader: _Ariados the long leg Pokemon. Ariados spin an endless single strand of special string out of their rear. The string leads back to their nest._

"Madame Web, I need for you to use your mandibles to tear away chunks of the tree around Ruckus' wing. Lepi and Joule, when Madame Web gets through the bark I want you to chew off the soft parts of the tree until the wing is free. Lets help out!" June shoes everyone away so that her bugs can work. While the bugs work JB sits next to Ruckus telling him that everything is going to be just fine. Grant and Hazel decide to go look for Team Rocket. They climb over the tree and head up the trail.

"That Team Rocket took off in a hurry. I wonder what was in that cart," ponders Grant out loud to his sister.

"Not sure if we will ever know." Hazel answers. "But they did seem to leave a trail so we could follow them after we free Ruckus and if the others are up for it."

"I think we might have to make camp for the night. Its getting late and the fallen tree might give us some shelter from the cold. We should head back and talk with the others about it." Grant turns around and catches a glimpse of something off in the woods. "Hey sis, I think I saw something this way. Stay here. If I get lost I can just yell your name out and find you."

"Don't go too far. I don't want to have to come after you."

Grant walks into the woods just a few feet. He scratches his head and looks around the low bushes and tall grass. "I could have sworn it was right here." He takes a step back and trips. He catches himself and then looks down. "There you are!"

"Brother! What is taking you so long?" Hazel says rather loudly.

Grant steps out of the woods holding an egg. The egg is blue with a white smear around it. "Look what I found, Haze."

"A Pokemon egg! Where did you get that?"

"I have a feeling this is what was in that cart Team Rocket had. This probably fell out. I don't think its an egg from a Pokemon in the Viridian Forest, but I could be wrong. Lets head back and show JB what I found."

* * *

Hazel and Grant arrive back at the fallen tree. It has been about 30 minutes since the bug trio started working to free Ruckus and they are almost through.

"Just a little more," June encourages her Pokemon. "Almost there guys."

"That's the last little bit. Ruckus do you think you can pull yourself free?" JB puts his hands on his friend. Ruckus can't move his wing. "Its ok buddy, I'll help you out. JB reaches down and carefully slide Ruckus' wing away from under the tree. "Well I think you broke it. We are going to need some major healing at the Pokemon Center to fix it."

"Here JB," June looked over at Lepi. "Lepi wrap the wing with a string shot. It will be like a cast until we can get to the Pokemon Center." The green Pokemon uses her sticky string to wrap the wing.

"Thanks June. That was a good idea. Thanks Lepi. That's a great cast." JB wipes the sweat from his forehead. "What's that you have there Grant?"

"Its a Pokemon egg I found in the woods. I think this is what might have been in the cart Team Rocket had."

"Wow." JB reaches out with his hand and places it gently on the egg. "So this is what an egg looks like in real life. Bigger than I thought and its warm, too. What are you going to do with it?"

"Well I am going to hatch it and keep the Pokemon inside. Who knows where Team Rocket got it from? Its better off with me then in the woods by itself." Grant pulls out and extra shirt from his backpack and pulls it over the egg. "That should keep it warm."

"Grant and I were talking," Hazel butted in, "about how it was getting late and it might be best to camp out here tonight. We have the wood from the tree that June's Pokemon pulled off to start a fire with. I vote we just camp here until morning and then continue on."

"I second that vote," says June. "Does anyone have room in their tent for me?" she winks at JB.

"I do," Hazel quickly speaks up.

JB and Hazel set up the tents while Grant and June set up a campfire and get food ready for dinner. The Pokemon are all out and each gets their own pile of food. After eating dinner, the Pokemon are put back into their Poke balls and the quartet decides to call it a night. The girls retire to one tent and the boys to the other.

"Hey, Hazel," June says quietly. "You did a good job today battling those Team Rocket grunts. Your pidgeotto is pretty tough. Thanks again for letting me share your tent."

"Thanks and not a problem, June. Its nice to have another girl to travel with. My brother and JB are fine, but there is no one for those 'girl' moments."

"I know the feeling." The girls drift off to sleep after a little bit of "girl talk".

Over in the other tent, "Man, your egg is so cool, Grant. I'm major jealous." JB is lying in his sleeping bag holding the Pokemon egg in his hands staring at it. Grant reaches over and takes it from him.

"I think its pretty cool myself. You can look at it anytime." Grant slides into his sleeping bag. "I'm going to wrap it in this blanket and set it between the two of us while we sleep. That way it will stay warm." He wraps the egg and sets it down.

"That's a good idea." JB slides further into his sleeping bag allowing for just his head to stick out. "I wonder what Pokemon is growing inside?"

Grant slides further into his sleeping bag. "Me, too. Me, too." Grant closes his eyes.

**Ooooo a Pokemon egg. What shall be in it? Did Team Rocket drop any more?** **June! A new lady that loves those bug types. Hope you enjoyed reading. I know I enjoyed writing.**


	7. Chapter 7: Brock and Eggs

**Sorry for the long pause. I have had this chapter written for months and just been too lazy/busy to post it. Hope you enjoy.**

**JB: Ruckus – Golbat; Tesla – Jolteon; Zero – Charmander**

**Grant: Scarlet – Cyndaquil; Flash – Flareon; Scooter – Noctowl**

**Hazel: Pinky – Gligar; Ivy – Bulbasaur, Wing – Pidgeotto**

**June: Sting – Taillow; Madame Web – Ariados; Joule – Joltik; Lepi - Caterpie**

**Chapter Seven: Brock and Eggs**

The morning glow never shined through the dense forest cover so our heroes are woken up by the cold morning dew developing on their tents. June and Hazel have been up for a while and just waiting for JB and Grant. The girls have taken the time from the early rise to clean up the campsite and make breakfast. The boys are still fast asleep and this irritates Hazel just a tiny bit. She walks over to the boys' tent and unzips it really fast.

"You two! Get up!" Hazel shouts as she stands in the doorway of the tent. "Oh my?!"

Grant and JB are still in their sleeping bags. Grant is holding the blue Poke egg while JB is spooning Grant.

"Huh," Grant starts to wake up and realizes where JB is and starts to freak out. "Um, nothing happened! I swear! I was just sleeping trying to keep the egg warm. Nothing happened!" Grants moves quickly and is up and out of the tent in seconds, still in his sleeping bag. He is hopping around like a caterpie and trips and falls. Luckily the egg is fine. Hazel and June are laughing the whole time.

Back in the tent, JB rolls over, yawns, and stretches out his arms. "Morning Hazel. What's all the commotion?"

"Nothing, my bone head brother is being a spazz. June and I made breakfast. It's almost ready."

"Sweet. I'll be right out."

* * *

JB joins the girls and Grant for breakfast. The Pokemon get their fill of food. The quartet talk amongst themselves and JB explains to June why they are all together and traveling around Kanto. She is rather impressed. When breakfast is done they all decide to pack up and get going out of the forest.

JB and June walk along the path in front of Grant and Hazel with the map. Tesla is walking in front of JB. Sting is sitting on June's shoulder. Grant is carrying the Poke egg with Scarlet sitting on top and Ivy is walking next to Hazel.

"We should be out of the forest soon," June says back to the siblings.

"And if you guys look you can see that the tracks from the cart go this way," Hazel points out. "We may catch up to Team Rocket."

"Well if that Rocket bunch has a cart full of eggs, there is no telling what they are going to do with them," Grant says as he rubs the egg. Scarlet looks a little jealous.

"Cynda. Cynda. Cyn," she says back at Grant.

Grant rubs the fire starters head, "Don't worry, Scarlet, you are still my baby girl." Scarlet jumps onto Grant's shoulder and snuggles up to his neck. Grant lets out a small laugh from the tickle of her nose.

"Well that's a hard sound to come by," JB whispers to June. "Grant is laughing." Suddenly Tesla stops and the hairs along her spine stick up.

"Jolteon. Jolt. Jolt." She turns her head to JB.

"What is it Tesla? Is someone there?" JB gets his answer as the electric eeveelution darts off into the woods. "Wait here guys. I'm going after Tesla." JB runs into the woods.

"Well he's going to get lost," Hazel sits down and plays patty cake with Ivy.

* * *

JB chases after Tesla threw the woods.

"Tesla! Where are you?!" He listens, but there is no answer. "Tesla!" Still no answer. "Where could you have gone? You ran in this direction, but you sure are fast. How am I supposed to find you?"

_Remain calm. Listen and feel for the Pokemon._

JB could hear the words of his grandfather flow through the forest. "Grandpa," JB whispers. _"You can do this,"_ he thinks, _"Just remember what Grandpa taught you."_ JB closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He stretches out his right arm in front of him with the palm of his hand facing forward. The forest is still. JB concentrates and can feel a spark of energy coming from his right. He opens his eyes and darts off.

"Tesla!" JB shouts as he runs. He can see a slight yellow along the forest floor. As he gets closer he can see Tesla standing in front of a roundish brown object. She is growling and staring up into the trees.

JB reaches his Pokemon and kneels down next to her. "Tesla, what is going on? Didn't you hear me calling you? What are you doing all the way out here?" He now sees the object that Tesla seems to be protecting; it's a brown Poke egg. "Are you protecting this egg?" JB picks the egg up. "What are you protecting this egg from?" Sparks start to emit from around Tesla and JB steps back. Her growling is getting louder and fiercer. He looks into the trees and can see what she is growling at. There is a nest of black and yellow Pokemon buzzing around them. The Pokemon's head is round with a pointed mouth, large, shiny red eyes and antennae. Its arms are tipped with long, cone stingers. It has two other long legs. The bottom part of the body has a large stinger.

JB scans the Pokemon: _Beedrill the poison bee Pokemon._ _It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. Beedrill is the evolved form of Kakuna and final evolved form of Weedle._

"Beedrill!" JB is panicked. "Oh great. Oh great. We stumbled into their nesting area and they aren't too happy." He starts to walk backward very carefully. "Tesla, follow my lead. We don't want any trouble. We need to just back away slowly. I have the egg. There is nothing to worry about." The beedrill's stingers on their arms start to glow white and multiple white needles shoot out at JB. Tesla jumps in front of the attack and takes the damage.

"Tesla, run!" JB runs back the way he came with Tesla following. The beedrill make chase after the boy and his Pokemon firing off pin needle attacks as they pursue. Tesla stops to fire off a thundershock every now and then slowing down the pursuit of the beedrill. JB sees a break in the forest line and heads towards it.

* * *

June, Grant, and Hazel are sitting around waiting for the return of JB.

"Maybe we should go in after him," Grant ponders to the others as he cleans off his egg with a rag. "He does seem to get into trouble when he is left alone."

"You worry too much," Hazel replies. "Your boyfriend will be fine." She smiles at Grant.

Grant glares back at her, not needing to use words to show his frustration with her. "Well first it was Mason and then it was Team Rocket. That's two for two. I'm just saying…"

As Grant just says, JB blasts out from the woods out of breath. Tesla bounds out behind him. JB is talking and trying to catch his breath at the same time, "Bee. Follow. Chase. Sting."

"Is that an egg?" a scowl shows up on Grants face. "You were so jealous of my egg that you had to go find another one!"

"No. Tesla. Found. Chase."

"What are you saying JB," Hazel stands up and walks over to him.

"BEEDRILL!" June shouts. "Oh yes! How adorable!" The wild beedrill start to emerge out of the woods. "Oh so many! This is amazing!"

"That is way too many beedrill to not be concerned." Grant starts to worry.

"That's what… I have been… trying to say. Beedrill are chasing us. They want the egg, but Tesla won't let them have it." JB finally catches his breath.

"Well if it's a battle they want then it's a battle they are going to get." Grant looks over to Scarlet. "Scarlet, smoke screen! And lay it on thick!" The small fire Pokemon lets out a thick grey smoke that engulfs the beedrill. The beedrill start to fire pin needle attacks randomly out of the smoke.

"We should make a run for it," says Hazel. "There are over 2 dozen beedrill and I don't think we can defeat them all."

"You just need to defeat the queen, the one in charge," June answers confidently. "Once you defeat the queen the rest should back down."

"How do we tell which one is the queen?" asks JB.

"The largest one, right June?" Grant turns and looks at June. She nods her head. He hands June the Poke egg. "You guys stay behind me. I'm going to show these beedrill a few tricks. Ready Scarlet?" Grant looks down at the fire mouse. She looks up at him and nods her head.

"Cynda. Cynda. Cyndaquil!" the smokescreen clears and Grant and Scarlet are standing between the beedrill and his friends. Toward the middle of the swarm, Grant sees a large beedrill with two stripes on the abdomen.

"Scarlet, the queen is in the middle. Quick attack in to the swarm!"

Scarlet charges into the swarm and bounces around from beedrill to beedrill while using quick attack. The beedrill are surprised, but use twin needle attacks to hold her off. After knocking out two beedrill, Scarlet is knocked down from the twin needle attack. She falls to the ground and slides a few feet.

"Scarlet! You need to get up. You are almost there. You can do this! I believe in you!" encourages Grant.

Scarlet stands up. She is injured, but determined to get to that queen beedrill.

"Flame wheel!" Scarlet ignites the flames on her back and summersaults into the air. She is surrounded by flames as she spins. She spins into the swarm and uses the beedrill like a pinball machine and bounces around them knocking most of them to the ground. Scarlet is on a collision course with the queen. The queen's hand stingers start to glow purple and as Scarlet is about to make contact the queen jabs her. Scarlet is knocked to the ground and is poisoned.

"Scarlet! No!" Grant rushes to the side of his first travel companion, but before he can get there, Scarlet stands up and starts to glow. Grant stops in his tracks. "You can't evolve. The doctors all said that if you do your injuries could get worse and I might loose you."

June, Hazel and JB look on in unease and anticipation.

"Cynda. Cyndaquil!" The glowing stops and Scarlet's body has grown larger and slimmer. Her nose is shorter and her eyes are open and red. She has small triangular ears. Flames sprout from the top of her head and her rump. "Lava! Quilava!"

JB scans the newly evolved Scarlet with his PokeReader: _Quilava the volcano Pokemon. Quilava are fully covered by nonflammable fur. They can withstand any kind of fire attack. Quilava is the evolved form of cyndaquil._

"Flamethrower at the queen!" Grant shouts to his Pokemon.

Scarlet shoots a blast of fire at the over sized beedrill. The blast makes a direct impact and the queen drops to the ground standing. The queen attacks with a pin missile, but Scarlet dodges it and lets out a swift attack barraging the queen with a cluster of stars. The queen charges forward with a fury attack landing three hits on Scarlet and knocking her back.

"Let's end this baby girl! Lava Plume!"

Scarlet glows red and burns hot. She lets out a wave of flames that washes over the swarm of beedrill. The beedrill are knocked back and the queen falls to the ground fainted. The surrounding beedrill aren't sure what to do without a queen.

"Go Poke ball!" Grant throws a Poke ball at the queen. The ball opens and the queen is sucked in with a flash of red light. The ball locks immediately. "Gotcha!" He picks up the Poke ball and turns around to the group. Scarlet jumps into his arms. "Hey there girl. It looks like someone proved the doctors wrong and evolved without a problem." Scarlet looked into her trainer's eyes. She gave him a slight smile. Grant could tell there was something wrong, but didn't want to make a big fuss about it. He could get Scarlet checked out when they get to Pewter City.

"Well Grant, what are you going to do with all of these beedrill now that you have their queen," inquires Hazel.

"I'm going to let her go. Come on out!" Grant opens the Poke ball and the queen beedrill appears. "No more trouble from you, got it?" He reaches into his bag and pulls out a small spray bottle and sprays a mist on the queen. "This should help you heal from the battle. Now take your hive and go back to your nest." Grant used the remainder of the spray bottle on the rest of the swarm. The queen flew off into the woods and the swarm followed.

"But you caught that beedrill fair and square!" Hazel was upset.

"Just because I caught the Pokemon doesn't mean I should keep it. She had responsibilities to her hive. Without her they would be lost. I can't take that away from them. I think it's just best to let her go. There will be other Pokemon. Now I need to focus on Scarlet. She evolved and I need her to get checked out at a Pokemon center ASAP. The quicker I get there the better."

The gang grabs their stuff and makes their way through the end of the Viridian Forest with June leading the way with her map. There are no more surprises, but there are still cart tracks. JB holds his brown egg while Grant has put his blue egg into his back pack so he can focus on Scarlet.

* * *

It takes our travelers about an hour to get out of the forest and back onto Route 2. They come to a fork in the road. The posted sign reads that Pewter City is straight ahead and to the right is Diglett's Cave. The cart tracks lead to Diglett's Cave. Hazel walks to the right as the others walk toward Pewter City.

"Where are you going Hazel?" asks June.

"I'm going after Team Rocket. If they have that cart of Poke eggs we need to stop them from hatching them and having an evil Pokemon army."

"I'm all for tracking down Team Rocket, but I think it might be best to head for Pewter City and get our Pokemon healed." JB looks down at Tesla. "Tesla is the only Pokemon I have right now and she has injuries from the beedrill. Ruckus is out because of his wing and Zero got zapped by that pikachu and still hasn't recovered. Plus, your brother is worried about Scarlet's evolution."

"And you can get your second badge," adds Grant.

"Fine, but we can't forget about Team Rocket. They need to be stopped." Hazel walked back over with the group and down the path to Pewter City.

* * *

It is not long before our group of four make their way into Pewter City and find the Pokemon Center. They hand over their Poke balls to Nurse Joy. JB lets her know about Ruckus' wing and Grant explains to her about Scarlet's evolution.

"I'm a little worried about your quilava," Nurse Joy says calmly. "I would like to keep her over night for a few tests and x-rays."

"I don't see a problem with that. It just means we have to stay the night. Is that ok with everyone?" Grant turns to the group and they all are happy to sleep in a bed tonight.

"Good," says Nurse Joy. "And I will keep your golbat, too. The longer I can work on him the better he will heal." JB nods his head and smiles. "Give me 20 minutes for the rest of them and then come on back to pick them up."

"Sweet," says Hazel as she jumps a little in the air. "20 minutes and then its time to challenge the Pewter City Gym!"

They find a place to sit in the lobby and JB checks his PokeReader for messages. There is one from Professor Oak. The message reads:

_JB,_

_I hope you have made it safely to Pewter City. Not too many hiccups? The research information I need you to pick up can be found with Brock. He is waiting for you at the Pewter City Gym. Don't forget to use the transfer ball. It will be that quick and easy._

_Professor Oak_

"Well guys, it seems the documents I need to get for Professor Oak are at the gym. As soon as our Pokemon are healed lets head that way."

* * *

The four find themselves standing outside the Pewter City Gym. They silently walk in, Hazel first, followed by Grant, June and JB. The stadium for the battles is a grand sight for JB to see. It is a long, wide battlefield with rocks jetting out of the ground. One would think that with all the dirt and rocks around it would be a dusty stadium, but everything looks very clean. Hazel finds the Gym's referee and tells him she is here to challenge the gym leader. The young man walks Hazel to the challenger's side of the field and scurries off to inform the gym leader of the challenge. Hazel waits nervously. Finally the double doors at the opposite side of the field slide open. A tall gentleman appears. He has brown spiked hair, tan skin, and is wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, brown cargo pants, and brown shoes.

"My name is Brock. I'm the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer. I hear you think you have what it takes to defeat me in battle?" JB's eyes widen.

"I sure do Brock! My name is Hazel Giddy and I challenge you for the Boulder Badge!"

"A highly confident Pokemon trainer I see. Challenge accepted!"

The referee steps into his box on the side of the field, "This is a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle! Only the challenger can make substitutions! Do we understand the rules?"

"Yes!" Hazel and Brock shout at the same time.

Hazel throws out the first Poke ball. The others sitting in the stands watch on, cheering for her. "Go Pinky!" Pinky glides out and stands ready for battle.

"Let's go Pebbles!" Brock tosses his Poke ball into the air; the flash of red materializes a large, gray brown boulder with four arms and two legs.

Hazel scans the Pokemon with her Pokedex: _Graveler the rock Pokemon. A slow walker, it rolls to move. It pays no attention to any object that happens to be in its path. Graveler is the evolved form of Geodude._

* * *

"A ground/flying type versus a rock/ground type? What is she thinking?" JB whispers to himself. He has a worried look on his face.

Grant stands up and cheers, "Go Hazel! Win that badge! You can do it!" He sits back down. "She totally has this. Pinky and she have been together for a long time. This should be a pretty good battle."

"We are at a rock type gym, I doubt there will be any bug Pokemon, but that Pinky is sure cute." June looks over at the others and then stands up and cups her hands around her mouth. She lets out a loud warrior battle cry and sits back down.

* * *

"Thanks guys." Hazel answers them quietly. "Now let's go Pinky! Let's start this out with an aerial ace!" Pinky glides up into the air and flies down at a high speed charging directly at the graveler.

"Peebles use defense curl!" The graveler curls in tight and braces for impact.

Pinky slams into Peebles and then flips back on her feet. The impact did not move Peebles and she uncurls her body. The graveler reaches for the rocks around her and starts throwing them at Pinky. Pinky dodges the first couple, but is hit and pummeled by the rest.

"Get up Pinky! You can do this!" Pinky rolls out of the way from the attack, stands up and brushes herself off. "Quick attack!" shouts Hazel. The gligar races towards the graveler and slams into her once again. Still the graveler stands her ground.

"Rock blast Pebbles!" Pebbles shoots three large rocks at Pinky. She is hit by all three and is knocked back against the wall.

"Ok Pinky, new attack plan. Cross poison now!" Pinky jumps into the air and crosses her arms and her claws start to glow purple. She flings them forward send a purple "X" shaped slash at Peebles. The slash makes contact with the graveler and finally she rolls back.

"We moved her Pinky! Dodge her attacks and keep up with the cross poison!" Hazel hollers.

Pinky and Pebbles go back and forth dodging each others attacks and making attacks when it counts. Both Pokemon are starting to tire. Pinky hits her opponent with a cross poison attack and Pebbles becomes sluggish due to being poisoned. Brock sees this and takes advantage of the situation.

"Pebbles grab the gligar!" When Pinky is close enough, Pebbles reaches out and grabs her and hugs her. "Now explosion!" Pebbles glows white and then explodes creating a cloud of dust and debris.

When the cloud disappears, Pebbles is left standing holding Pinky. Pebbles then falls over fainted and let's go of her opponent. Pinky slides off the round rock type Pokemon onto the ground fainted.

"Both Pokemon are no longer able to battle! This round is a draw! Please prepare your next Pokemon," says the referee.

"You did a great job Pebbles, return."

"You were amazing Pinky, return."

"Onix! Go!" Brock releases his second Poke ball and releases a Pokemon resembling a giant chain of boulders strung together with a spike on top of his head.

Hazel scans the Pokemon with her Pokedex: _Onix the rock snake Pokemon. It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body._

"I thought you would go with another rock type. I got just the thing. Ivy, let's do this!" Hazels tosses her Pokemon into the air. Onix towers over the small bulbasaur, but Ivy is not phased one bit. She accepts the challenge.

"Onix use bind!" The rock snake wraps around Ivy and squeezes. She cries out in pain.

"Ivy, leech seed!" From the top of the bulb on her back, Ivy shoots a small seed at Onix, hitting him in the neck. The seed spreads small vines in the hit area.

"Keep squeezing Onix! Now slam her into the ground!" Onix throws Ivy to the ground. Ivy lands on her feet and smiles at the onix.

"Ivy, vine whip and aim for the eyes!" Two vines race at the onix and jab him in the eyes blinding him. "Good job Ivy!"

"Onix, dig under the ground and feel for Ivy's vibrations. Onix doesn't need his sight to find a Pokemon on this battlefield."

"Ivy, keep still." Hazel orders and Ivy nods her head and remains still.

The gym falls quiet as everyone is waiting for what happens next. Time passes slowly. A drop of sweat falls from Ivy's face onto the ground and from below her erupts Onix. Ivy goes flying through the air.

"Razor leaf now! Aim for his head once again!" Ivy fires a barrage of sharp, spinning leaves at Onix. He can not dodge due to his blindness and the attack is a direct hit.

"Let's finish this, Ivy! Combo attack! Vine whip followed by take down!" Ivy charges toward Onix and shoots out her vines wrapping them around his head. The vines pull her rapidly toward Onix as she slams into his jaw knocking him on to the ground fainted."

"Onix has fainted and is unable to battle! The winner is Hazel Giddy!"

Hazel runs out to Ivy on the field and Ivy jumps into her arms. "Yeah! We did it! You were so fantastic!"

"Good show old friend, return." Brock calls back Onix, and stands in front of Hazel.

"Well young lady, I think you earned this." He hands over a gray octagonal badge.

"We got the Boulder Badge!" Hazel posses with one hand on her hip and the other pointed to the ceiling holding the badge. "I have my second badge!"

JB, Grant, and June make there way out to Hazel and Brock.

Grant picks his sister up with a hug and spins her around. "That was amazing sis! I have never seen you battle so intensely before. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time."

"Great job, Hazel" June and JB congratulated her.

"Thanks guys. That battle was tough. Both Pinky and Ivy worked really hard."

"And who are these three," Brock spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Brock. This is my brother Grant and my friends June and JB."

"Ah, the spectators. That was a crazy warrior call you let out before the battle June."

"Thanks, I try." June blushes.

"And you must be the JB Hart? I believe I am supposed to meet with you about Professor Oak's research."

"That would be me, Mr. Brock sir."

"Just Brock is fine."

"I've got the transfer ball all set and ready to go." JB lifts up his sweatshirt and shows Brock the cream colored ball, but what Brock notices are the two other Poke balls on his belt.

"I see you have a quick ball and a great ball there with you. Just two Pokemon?" Brock inquires.

"No, Ruckus, my golbat is at the Pokemon Center recovering from a wing injury."

"Hmm, I used to have a golbat before it evolved. I get the sense from you that you are a strong trainer, especially if you have raised a golbat, those guys can be crazy. I've got two more Poke balls, how about you and me battle?"

"I'm not doing the whole Kanto badge challenge thing. I'm just working for the Professor."

"Come on JB," Grant pipes in. "It's a gym battle. You have battled plenty on your way here. This isn't really that different."

"I'm just not comfortable with this. I have a job to do and that's what I am doing."

"I see." Brock clears his throat. "What if I were to tell you that I am not giving you the research until we battle?"

"Really!" JB is surprised. "You would do that? You would deny me the research just because I won't battle you."

"Maybe?" Brock smiles.

"Fine lets do this," JB huffs. "But to be clear, even if I loose I still get the research?"

"Yep, but at least try to win. I know I'm going to." Brock walks back to his side of the field.

JB and the others make their way to the challenger's side. June and Hazel stand in the back off to the side while Grant leaves JB with some words of wisdom.

"Don't mess up."

"I don't want to lose, Grant." JB looks down at the ground. "I have been looking forward to this for a long time and what if I lose and it turns out I'm no good at this."

Grant puts his hand on JB's shoulder. "You are going to do fine. I've seen you battle. You are great." He then takes his finger and places it on JB's chin and brings his head up. "Look at me. Hazel and I and yes, even June, we believe in you. Your parents believe in you and if your grandpa was here he would be proud of you. Now go kick some rock ass." Grant walks over and stands with June and Hazel. He bits his lip with anticipation.

JB turns and faces the field. The referee steps out onto the side. "This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle! Only the challenger can make substitutions! Do we understand the rules?"

"Yes!" Brock and JB shout at the same time.

JB nervously reaches for his Poke ball. His hands are sweating. "Tesla! Its go time!" JB tosses out his Poke ball and Tesla appears on the battle field.

"Tank, Go!" Brock lets loose his ball and in a flash of light appears a Pokemon consisting of rocky plates. He has four short legs and a triangular shaped head with a horn.

JB scans the Pokemon with his PokeReader: _Rhyhorn the spikes Pokemon. It doesn't care if there is anything in its way. It just charges and destroys all obstacles._

"Tesla, thundershock!" The hairs on Tesla's back stand up and she howls as she fires a bolt of thunder at her opponent. The bolt strikes Tank in his horn and is absorbed causing no damage.

"That's a boy, Tank. You see rhyhorns are immune to electric attacks due to their lightning rod skill. You are going to have to try harder than that, JB," boasts Brock. "Take down!" Tank charges at Tesla and slams into her causing her to slide back along the ground.

"Fury attack, Tank!" Tank lunges his horn at Tesla striking her.

"Come on Tesla! We just started. We are not going to fail!" JB clenches his fist. Tesla stands up and lets off some sparks. "That's my girl. In it to win it. Double kick!" Tesla lands two well placed kicks on Tank and then jumps back.

"Take down, Tank!" Tanks charges at Tesla and she jumps out of the way, but Tank doesn't give up and turns on a dime and smashes into her causing her to slide along the ground.

"Tesla, return! I can't risk you getting hurt and I'm being foolish keeping you in." JB grabs for his other Poke ball. "Ok pal, it's your turn! Zero, Its go time!" The small charmander appears in front of the spiky rock Pokemon. Zero is terrified and takes off running.

"Ha ha!" Brock laughs. "Give chase, Tank. Take down!" Tank charges after him.

"Zero! You can do this! He might be bigger, but you took down that tyranitar remember!" JB closes his eyes. "We are not running from this fight. You are stronger than you know and we are going to win!" JB opens his eyes and Zero jumps into the air and back flips over Tank as he runs under the air born Charmander.

Zero lands and lets out a roar, "Charrrrrrrrrrr…" He starts to glow. Zero grows larger and becomes a darker orange color. His claws grow larger. His mouth elongates into a snout and he has a horn like protrusion on the back of his head. "Meleooon!"

JB scans his newly evolved Pokemon: _Charmeleon the flame Pokemon. It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. Charmeleon is the evolved form of charmander._

"What? A mid battle evolution?" Brock is shocked. "Like I thought, he is a strong trainer. Tank, charge Zero with a take down!"

"Zero! Dodge the attack once again!" Zero jumps up and over the charging rhyhorn, only this time a metal coating appears on his claws and he scratches Tank as he leaps over him. "Metal claw? Alright!"

Tank slides across the ground and cries out in pain.

"Zero, flamethrower while he is down!" The flame on Zero's tail burns bright and he breathes a blast of fire at the rock spiked Pokemon. Tank stumbles to his feet.

"Horn drill, Tank!" The horn on Tank's head shines and he charges at Zero.

"Metal claw, now!" Zero's claws become coated in metal as he grabs Tank's horn and flips tank over head using the momentum of the charge to throw Tank across the field. Tank lands on his back and slides across the ground fainted.

"Tank, buddy, return! You battled well." Brock calls back his Pokemon and throws out his last ball. "Go Star!" A flash of red light reveals a blue star shaped Pokemon with tentacles, a large beak, large eyes, and a spiral, spiked shell on his head.

"JB scans the Pokemon: _Omastar the spiral Pokemon. Once wrapped around its prey, it never lets go. It eats the prey by tearing at it with sharp fangs. Omastar is the evolved form of omanyte._

"Star use Hydro pump!" The omastar shoots a large blast of water at Zero. It's a direct hit and Zero is pushed back against the wall of the field. "Constrict!" Star jumps on Zero and wraps his tentacles around the lizard.

"Flamethrower, Zero!" Zero spits a blast of fire in Star's face causing little damage.

"Star, finish Zero off with another hydro pump!" The spiral Pokemon unleashes a blast of water inches away from the fire starter's face. Star lets go of Zero and he is pinned against the wall by the blast. The attack stops and Zero falls to the ground fainted.

"Return, Zero!" A beam of red light dematerializes the charmeleon back to his great ball. "You did an excellent job. Now you can rest for a while." JB grabs Tesla's ball and lets her out again. "Ok Tesla lets give this one more go!"

"Jolt! Jolt! Eon! Jolteon!"

"You better believe it little lady! We are going to win this! Dig under the ground!" Tesla dug a hole and burrowed under the battle field.

"Good try, JB, but I'm just going to fill it with water. Star, hydro pump into the hole after Tesla!" Star pumped water right into the hole causing Tesla to surface creating a second hole.

"Tesla use thundershock!" Tesla fires a bolt of thunder making a direct hit. It did damage, but Star was still ready to go.

"Mudshot!" Brock shouted. From his mouth, Star hurls a blob of mud at Tesla. She is unable to dodge and she is knocked back and suffers an enormous amount of damage.

"We can't let that happen again Tesla! Use dig!" Tesla digs yet another hole.

"Hydro pump into that hole!" Star blasts water into the new hole which causes Tesla to surface from a different connecting hole farther away from Star. "Star, use the hole to get closer to Tesla and then fire another mudshot!" Star dives into the water filled hole.

"Tesla use thunderbolt on the water before Star can surface!" Lightning starts to crackle around the yellow Pokemon and her hair stands on end. Tesla howls and a large bolt of lightning fires into the water hole. Tesla is tired and can barely stand. A few seconds later, Star floats to the top fainted.

"What!? You set me up!" Brock was stunned.

JB runs out onto the field and tackles Tesla in excitement. "We won! We really won! You did it! Tesla you are awesome!" The others ran onto the field and began to laugh at JB. Brock joined in on the laughter.

"Well it seems I have some research I need to give you, but first have this." Brock tosses something to JB, who is still on the ground.

JB reaches out and catches the thrown item. He stands up and opens his hand, "The Boulder Badge. The freaking Boulder Badge!" He jumps into the air. "We got the freaking Boulder Badge from the Pewter City Gym Leader!" He continues to jump around and Tesla joins him. "The freaking Boulder Badge!" He jumps over to the group and grabs Grant by the shoulders and causes him to jump around, too. JB does the same with Hazel and June until they are all leaping through the air.

"Are we done celebrating?" Brock asks.

They all stop jumping and look over at Brock. JB's face turns red.

"I'm sorry. I just can believe you gave me the Boulder Badge."

"You earned it JB. You beat me fair and square. Now come on lets go get that research work."

* * *

The group follows Brock to his office in the gym. On the desk sits several folders full of paper and several CDs. JB walks over to the folders and CDs. He points the transfer ball at the research and presses the red button. The ball opens and a stream of blue light engulfs the material and it is all transferred into the ball.

"I guess that's how this works," JB scratches his head.

"That was pretty fast," Hazel added. "Hey Brock, that last Pokemon you used, the omastar, where did you get that?"

"Well they can be found inside Mt. Moon. A while ago the Pokemon Museum was able to revive some of the different extinct Pokemon from fossils. The ones people didn't keep went back to Mt. Moon and made a home for themselves. Now we have a small population of what we thought were extinct Pokemon. Pretty cool, right?"

"I guess so," Hazel shrugs her shoulders. "They aren't too adorable, but it's cool what science can do."

"Well we better get back to the Pokemon Center before all the rooms are taken," said June. "I don't feel like sleeping outside again."

"Hazel, JB, I enjoyed our battles today. You both have great potential to become amazing trainers." Brock shook their hands.

"Thanks, Brock." Hazel winks at Brock.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me to battle. I might just be hooked."

"Good to hear JB." Brock lets out a small chuckle.

The four make their way back to the Pokemon Center.

**JB's first gym battle! Hope you liked it as much as I liked coming up with it. I think that has been my favorite battle to write. Plus Brock is my fav gym leader. I am working on 8, but once again I happen to be very busy, job and life and dogs are just getting in the way. Until next time peoples!**


End file.
